


My Heart On A Life Line

by RubyDracoGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Bara Sans (Undertale), Big Sans (Undertale), Body Worship, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Just something light and fluffy for a friend, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Oral Sex, Sans is nervous, Sans is vanilla, SansXPaige Turner, Slice of Life, Soul Sex, The smut chapter has been posted, There's a big smut scene in a future chapter, completed fic, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Sans has seen her a time or two before. There's something about Paige Turner that makes him want to get to know her like a good book....
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 63





	1. A Time Or Two Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheChevy67ImpalaLifeLineTurret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChevy67ImpalaLifeLineTurret/gifts).



> This is a gift I started last year for my friend, Chevy. I finally have the whole thing finished; I'll be posting the chapters as they're proofed. A huge thank you to CuddlyQuiche for being my proofreader and for the awesome picture she drew to go with it!
> 
> So, a very Happy Birthday, Chevy, from me and CuddlyQuiche!

Sans found his gaze wandering around the library, his mind refusing to settle on his astronomy textbooks that he’d gathered for his own personal research.

There was a certain human that he was looking for and his SOUL thumped eagerly when he heard the door to the library creak open. As it did, there was a flash of lightning that rippled and cracked into thunder, announcing the shy entrance of the young woman he’d been waiting for.

Ah, yes, there she was again, her wavy, honey-colored hair glistening from the rain, her skin damply sparkling and flushed from running to avoid the fierce weather outside.

Sans had seen her around a time or two.

Well, more than a time or two, if he was going _tibia_ completely honest.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The whole thing started when he held the door open for her at the library.

A vague smell of fresh peaches and sweet lavender had teased his nasal cavity when she’d hurried by him, shooting him a soft, sweet smile, “Thanks!”

“don’ mention it.” He’d replied, taken aback by that sweet, soothing smell, as most humans didn’t smell so good, like too much perfume and hair products. It was enough to make a skeleton _sneeze._

Her scent was natural and sweet, and he found himself missing it when she left.

The _second_ time around, she’d accidentally bumped into him, around the corner of an aisle. She was so small, compared to him, and he instantly reached out to steady her. Sweat trickled down his spine as he apologized, “oops, sorry, kiddo, didn’t see ya there.”

Blushing and stammering, she’d squeaked in a soft, _sweet_ voice, “I’m so sorry, sir, I d-didn’t mean to bump into you!”

His SOUL ached when he noticed the remnants of tears in her pretty face and he wanted to brush them from her eyes.

“hey, easy there, kiddo. you ok? i didn’t _rattle_ ya, did i?”

Stars, why did he have to be so _dumb_?

Her green eyes blinked at him with bewildered , Sans felt his SOUL give a soft thump, his negative thoughts dispersing.

“I, heh, ah geez,“ she giggled at him, her tears sinking away and her posture relaxing slightly as she crossed her arms and replied shyly, “That was a little _bare-bones_ for a _skele_ -pun, dude.”

He blinked owlishly before breaking into a hearty chuckle, his zygomatic and maxillary bones tinting cerulean as he scratched the back of his skull, pleasantly surprised by her jokes.

“ehehehe, good one! ya nearly made me laugh outta my skin…”

She giggled back, “No offense, but you seem a bit _sans_ skin.”

He did a double take, giving a slight wheeze of laughter, as she added shyly, fidgeting, “Sorry, I uh, I was standing in line behind you the other day, and I noticed your name on your library card. You’re Sans, right?”

She added quickly, with a pale blush, “N-not that I was intentionally snooping! I was just, uh, you know, bored, and I happened to see it! It’s… a unique name. Font-astic, if you ask me. Heh… oh god that was stupid, and _creepy_ , I’m sorry.”

…

_i need to marry this girl._

He said no such thing aloud as he pulled at the hood of his jacket nervously and snickered softly, still blushing and scrambling for words.

She flushed, mistaking his silence for offense and quickly added, “I, uh, god, I’m sorry, I’ll go.”

Sans spoke up quickly then, “no, please, don’ go. an apology ain’t necessary, although i _do_ seem to be at a disadvantage here. you know my name, but uh, i have no idea what yours is.”

“My name is Paige.” She replied softly, with a sweet giggle, she added, “it’s nice to meet you officially, Sans the skin.”

He chuckled and smirked, “skeleton, actually.”

“No, that doesn’t make _sans_ , cause you _are_ a skeleton! Ya can’t be _sans_ the skeleton if you _are_ a skeleton!”

Laughter bubbled out of her, and he hung onto every syllable. Wow… talking with humans was usually such a _drag_ … but he could listen to her giggles and that cute voice all day. And she was _punning_ at him.

The large skeleton could feel his SOUL thudding loudly, and he hoped she couldn’t hear it, because he certainly could.

She frowned softly, as she glanced at her phone, back to being shy, she murmured, “I, uh, I have to go… but I’ll see you around?”

“definitely. nice to meet you, paige.”

As she left, clutching her books to her chest, Sans kicked himself. He didn’t get a chance to shake her hand.

That would have been nice…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

The third and fourth time that Sans saw Paige at the library, she’d seemed far too absorbed in her reading for him to feel comfortable about approaching, but he certainly enjoyed seeing her there, and he had caught her eye, feeling light when she sent him a sweet smile and a wave of her hand.

He’d stiffened angrily the fifth time around, however, when he noticed a group of girls, sitting across from Paige at the reading table, laughing unkindly amongst themselves.

It was clear that they were snickering and sneering at _Paige._

Paige didn’t seem to notice them. She had her headphones over her ears, bobbing her head slightly as she listened to music, her eyes on her book and her mouth was fixed in a line as she absorbed her reading material.

Until one of the girls had the _nerve_ to throw a wad of paper at her.

The wad never hit Paige, because Sans grabbed it, with his gravity magic, and hurled it forcefully right back at the bitch, nailing her right in the ear.

The bitch shrieked in surprise, and yelped in a caterwauling voice, “ _Who did that_?!”

The librarian, Mrs. Lamza, who tolerated no nonsense, immediately stood to her feet and marched over, giving the bimbo a withering look and a harsh warning for yelling in the library.

Sans tittered softly, feeling extremely proud as he watched Paige continue to bask in her reading experience, her eyes flickering over the words like butterflies dancing over flowers, her tongue occasionally poking at her cheek and crossing over her lips.

He paused as she suddenly leaned up and swept her gaze across the library, finding him, she smiled and waved cheerfully.

SOUL thrashing, he waved back, feeling incredibly light as though someone was using his own gravity magic on him.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

The sixth time that he ran into her, well, it was a bit more… a little more intense. For Sans anyways.

From what he had seen, Paige had a habit of wearing clothes that were on the baggy side. Comfy stuff, the kind of things he liked to wear himself, but _today,_ she was wearing _shorts._ … Blue-jean shorts with some cute, Jolly Roger print socks that were tucked neatly around her pretty ankles.

Sans found himself drawn to her legs, his eyelights tracing the curves of her calves and relishing in the soft tones of cream and pink in her skin, his eyelights going further over her outline, relishing her sweet curves-

_sans, what are you doing, you barely know her. stop being such a damn pervert-_

“Sans?”

He jolted slightly, as Paige appeared right in front of him, smiling a little nervously as she asked softly, “Are you ok, Sans? You looked a little spaced out and… I’m sorry if I bothered you, I just wanted to, uh, check on you.”

“pfft, you couldn’t bother me if ya tried, peaches.” Sans grinned lazily at her, even as he screamed internally at the slip of the nickname he had given her.

She blinked before smiling bashfully, laughing softly, “How’d you know I like peaches? Are you _stalking_ me, Mr. Skele-dude?”

“n-no, i, uh, heh, you… uh, remind me of peaches. cause you’re soft and sweet.”

_fuck, that was the worst thing i could have said._

The skeleton braced himself to get yelled or laughed at, but Paige seemed to take a step back, her cheeks gradient with light pink tones as she stuttered, “ Oh wow! Uh, that is… probably the nicest thing anyone has ever _said_ to me.”

Sans cocked his head in disbelief. Surely not… surely _someone_ before him had told her how sweet she was.

But from the utter disbelief in her eyes, he could easily see that this was not the case.

… _she doesn’t know. she doesn’t_ know _that she’s beautiful_ _._

Sans felt a slight fluster at that thought, while simultaneously sitting up and looking her right in the face as he shrugged, “well, ya know. people get shy in the face of such beauty.”

Paige’s face went red and she giggled.

“Stop pulling my femurs, Skele-dude. It’s not gonna work. I don’t have any money, or wealth. There’s no benefit to flattering me. I’ve got nothing for you to steal.”

“how about your heart?” He blurted with more bravery than he felt.

“Pfft!” She outright laughed, her face red and she giggled. “Oh, c’mon, how d’ya know I _have_ one?”

“well, ya came to check on me. i think concern for others is, uh, a pretty good indicator of a heart.” Sans replied easily. His ecto-tongue felt thick in his mouth, but the flustered, sincere smile on her face was worth it.

She blushed and looked away, fidgeting.

“Thanks Sans. I needed to hear that today.” She smiled faintly.

Again, Sans could see a certain dullness, deep within those green eyes, that seemed to brighten at his compliments.

So few humans had green eyes, it was amazing to him that he was looking into a pair right now, like the ocean depths, green and mysterious.

“I have to go. But, uh, I’m glad you’re ok. Thanks for being such a sweetheart.” She said softly before waving and turning away.

Sans so badly wanted to ask her for her number, to ask if she’d like to go grab a bite, something, _anything._

But all he could do was curse his inaction as he watched those pale and rosy legs walk her away from him.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(present day)

That day as he watched her come into the library, lightly shimmering with droplets from the rain, he had made up his mind. He needed to _do_ something.

Call him crazy, but there was something about her that intrigued him. Her genuine kindness, her musical, bird-like voice, and the cute mannerisms he’d observed…

He wanted more. And it didn’t sit well with him that he _watched_ her like one of those freaking lovesick anime girls from Alphys’ “human history documentaries”.

Nope. Today, he was gonna take action, he was gonna grow a _spine_ and maybe a _pair_ and he was gonna-

“Mr. Gaster, _what_ are you doing?”

He jumped slightly, whirling to find Mrs. Lamza, gazing at him shrewdly behind her thick glasses, her mouth pulled into that tight frown that quaked the bravest of men.

“i, uh, i’m gonna-“

“I know _exactly_ what you’re doing. Don’t think I haven’t seen you drooling over Paige this past month! Now look here-”

Mrs. Lamza crossed her arms, speaking softly but with icy venom.

“-I don’t care that you’re a monster. If you were human, I’d treat ya the same. With that said, if you harm that sweet girl, I won’t hesitate to rip off your own arm and beat you with it.”

She gave a sadistically sweet grin as she handed him the book he dropped and snorted, “That’s all. Have a lovely day, Mr. Gaster.”

Sans blinked and sweated, waiting until the fierce librarian had left before looking around to try to catch a glimpse of Paige. His brows quirked when he didn’t immediately catch sight of her.

It’s not like this was a huge library. Where did she go?

Very sneakily, he took shortcuts, to the north corner, the east, and finally, paused, as he caught sight of her at the west corner.

His sockets widened.

She had tripped, and her books were _everywhere_.

“paige, ya ok?”

She snapped her face up towards him, and he could swear, the water on her face wasn’t from just the rain alone.

She smiled at him, however, and grinned, “Yeah I’m ok, Sans. Just making out with the floor. I fell for it pretty hard, ya know?”

Sans snorted softly as he knelt and helped her pick up her books, blushing when he accidentally brushed his phalanges and carpals over her soft hand.

She startled, looking into his sockets, and he felt a bead of sweat run down his spine as his mouth moved without him thinking.

“say, if i told you i lost my phone number, would you give me yours?”

… _seriously, sans? do you have no filter?_

She blinked and giggled.

“Yeah, I’d like that! I really enjoy talking to you. Can I see your phone?”

_...is this an actual dream?..._

All he’d done was blurt out the stupidest, oldest pick up line in the book, and she wanted to see his phone?

Sans was definitely not complaining. His SOUL was pinging off his ribs like an excited grasshopper, and he felt light, as he handed over his cell phone and she lightly pressed her numbers into his contacts, sticking her tongue out a little with concentration.

He tried to not look too closely at her tongue. As much as some humans disgusted him, he couldn’t deny that their anatomy was… _interesting._

_sans, this is_ not _the time._

Paige reached into her pocket for her phone, a shy smile on her face as she added, “but, uh, now _I_ seem to be at a disadvantage. You have my number… it appears I need yours as well.”

Sans flustered a little, as her eyes sparkled playfully.

“oh, uh, sure!”

She handed him her phone and he tapped his distal phalanges onto the screen, grinning, he chuckled, “i warn you… ya might get a lotta memes. at all hours.”

“Oh? Is that a challenge?” She smirked, and his SOUL thudded at the mischief in those green eyes.

“maybe.” He grinned, as he stood with her books and gave her a hand up.

She seemed to hesitate and he snorted softly, “ya ain’t gonna pull me apart, peaches… though that’d be kinda funny, not gonna lie.”

She blushed and grasped his hand, chuckling, “Maybe I _need_ another hand.”

“pfft, too bad for you. i’m kinda attached.”

She snickered as she stood to her feet, holding out her arms for the books.

“Oh, so I’d get the complete package? Even better!”

Sans blushed, unable to speak as she added with a softer smile, “Thanks for your help, Sans. I look forward to chatting with you.” she grinned and added,” I gotta go, but I’ll see ya tomorrow!”

Sans grinned, “yeah, you bet.”

That night, Sans felt his SOUL thump when he saw a notification on his phone.

It was Paige, and she’d taken a picture of a bit of moss that looked extraordinarily like a human butt.

_“This is what happens when you sit in one place for too long”_

He snorted and laughed. With a snicker he replied, **“** **_you could say their ass became grass.”_ **

He waited and then saw the type bubbles bouncing before she sent him a surprised Pikachu face.

He snickered softly.

**you having a good evening?**

_Yeah. It’s hot as hell though. I feel like I can’t breathe. Ugh._

**sounds like you could use a nice cream**

_Oh, god, I wish, dude!_

**maybe tomorrow? after you’re done at the library?**

_…are you asking me out... for a nice cream?_

**i guess i am, if that’s ok?**

_Hell yes, dude! I love that stuff!_

**lol, i do too.**

It wasn’t totally untrue, about him liking nice cream. Sans remembered stopping at Razzle’s Nice Cream cart more than once, and they would chat about their businesses. Sans still ran his “illegal” Hotdog stand, on the surface, whenever he could, although lately, he’d neglected it just a little bit.

Thinking about Razzle, Sans chuckled, as he tapped his phalanges against his mandible.

He’d love to introduce Paige to his friend… he’d love to introduce her to everyone he knew-

_stars, sans. get a grip._

There was just something about Paige, and he couldn’t quite put his phalange on it.

But he was looking forward to taking her out to Razzle’s cart tomorrow.

So when he arrived at the library, nervous as hell, he was surprised to find that she wasn’t there.

She had texted him that she was on her way…

Sans waited. Five minutes passed. Then another five minutes trickled away.

His SOUL twisted anxiously as he looked at the time, self-doubt twisting.

She’d always been on time before, arriving at the library like clockwork.

Something was wrong. His instincts were screaming at him.

Sans was more than a lazy guy. He had a tendency to be apathetic. 

_Reliving the same day over and over will do that to you._

But Frisk had sworn off resetting, stating that it was time to move _forward_.

Which meant that what happened here on the surface was _new_ and immutable. He couldn’t predict what happened day to day, and that was refreshing… but this routine of meeting Paige at the library had become _so damn important_ to him. Seeing her there, knowing that she would be there, reading quietly and smiling when she saw him, it clenched his SOUL with a comfort that he didn’t recall feeling before.

He rushed; jumping from one point along the sidewalk to the next, concern growing when he didn’t see her.

Panicked, he thought he heard a shout, and instinct drove him to investigate.

Sure enough, there she was. Tears streaking down her face and a scowl straining her lips and brows.

Sans quickly took note that she was standing in front of a young man, who was sitting on the ground, blood on his elbows and fear in his face. There were two other humans, a guy and a girl, both of them standing in a position of intimidation in front of her.

But Paige _wasn’t_ backing down, even as her face reddened, her eyes hard and icy.

“Why don’t you fuck off?” she spat. “He didn’t _mean_ to touch your skanky ass, it was an accident!”

“Do I _look_ like I give a fuck about whether it was an accident or not, you ugly bitch?” the guy sneered at her, “He needs to be taught a lesson.”

“You _won’t_ fucking touch him, now _kindly_ fuck off, before I show you _just how ugly I can be!”_ Paige replied in a scary voice, her fingers twitching as she grinned maniacally.

“P-Paige, I’m ok-“ the boy scrambled to his feet, wincing in pain.

Sans didn’t think, didn’t even _breathe_ as he teleported, right in front of Paige. He stood between her and the offenders, a physical barrier of protection as his socket flashed powerfully.

The skeleton monster immediately repulsed the guy and girl and they both jumped back at his appearance, their faces contorting in fear and disgust as Sans snickered at them, “heh. you were just leaving, right? goin’ home, yeah?”

“Oh god, it’s a fucking _monster_. Let’s get outta here.” The guy sneered, as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her away.

“nice, tell the devil i said _‘hi’_ when ya see him.” Sans sneered.

The chunky skeleton was _used_ to that, his permanent grin hitching on his face as he chuckled. That was _just_ the reaction he’d been looking for, although he’d have _loved_ to rip into them for calling Paige ugly.

“hey, paige. you ok?” he looked over his shoulder, to see her staring with wide eyes.

“Sans! Dude, I’m, I’m so sorry I’m late.”

He snorted.

“no need ta be sorry. i’m assumin’ you’re late ‘cause of those assholes?”

“You could say that.” She scowled.

The humans had left, intimidated by Sans’ overwhelming presence and he snickered softly.

“Sans, uh, this is my brother, Jarod. He wanted to tag along-“

“I had to see you for myself.” Jarod grinned, as he dusted himself off, “I asked her why she called you skele-dude, and she said you were an actual skeleton. You must be a hit at Halloween parties.”

Sans chuckled, “you could say i add some _spooky_ ambience.”

Jarod laughed along in approval, “Hell yeah, dude. Welp, Paige, I’m going home.”

Paige looked startled, “You don’t wanna have a nice cream?!”

“Naw, just had to make sure you weren’t off your rocker. I mean, that’s still sorta in question, but your skele-dude is definitely real.” Jarod winked before strolling away, adding, “Sides, my elbows hurt! I gotta go recover!”

Paige chuckled hesitantly, looking back to Sans as Jarod left them.

“i didn’t scare him off, did i?” The skeleton muttered.

“Naw, he’s a weirdo.” Paige shrugged, shyly pulling at her t-shirt as she added nervously, “Um… thank you, for, um, for chasing off those assholes.”

“... don’t mention it. i uh,… i got kinda worried.” Sans shrugged, a little awkwardly.

Paige looked surprised, “Worried? About me? I mean, I didn’t want you to think I was standing you up. Jarod was-“ she shook her head, chuckling, “he accidentally bumped into that bitch, and she pushed him to the ground and called her stupid hulk of a boyfriend…-“

“paige, it’s ok.” Sans replied gently, “i uh, i just didn’t want ya ta think i was bein’ _clingy.”_

“What? No! I mean.” She smiled lopsided,” I could have handled them myself. But… it was nice to have a knight in bony armor show up.”

He chuckled, tugging his hoodie over his face as he blushed, “aw geez…”

She chuckled, “Hey, do you have much going on today?”

“nope.”

“Wanna come over to my house and play Mario Kart?”

Sans looked at her in surprise.

“… that sounds really nice. i’d like that.”

Her face split into a grin, “You do know that you’ve signed your _death warrant_ , right? Cause I’m totally gonna kick your ass. Muahahaha!” She gave a flirty, evil cackle and Sans grinned goofily at her.

“pfft, hello, i’m a skeleton. death’s an old friend.” Sans chuckled.

“You’ll be hanging out with _him a lot,_ then.” Paige promised mischievously, her green eyes cleared of the rage she had felt and now sparkling clearly, like brilliant meadows after a thunderstorm.

Butterflies wrestled zealously with Sans’ SOUL as they walked down the sidewalk.

Razzle’s cart wasn’t too far from the library, and Sans had to chuckle as the blue bunny went from slouching lazily to perking up at their approach, waving cheerfully.

“Hello, Sans! Hello, new human. How’s it going?” The blue bunny grinned.

“heya razzle. how’s business?”

“Oh it’s a little slow today. They’re all heading to _Baskin Robbins_.” Razzle scowled slightly, looking at Paige, he smiled softly, “you look like you could use a nice, cold treat, ma’am.”

Razzle reached into his cart, winking to Sans he added, “I’ll put it on your tab, Sans.”

Sans chuckled at the mention of the inside joke, as he took the offered ice-creams and handed one to Paige, who grinned happily.

“Yay!”

Sans nearly choked when he saw that her treat was _blue_.

_abort! abort! look away!_

In spite of the cold blue that infused his zygomatic bones, Sans felt heat creep over his skull and down his collar as he quickly turned his gaze away to see the smug grin of Razzle, who winked at him knowingly.

… _you bastard bunny. i dunno whether to knock you down or shake your hand._

“you think it’s all a big joke, huh?” Sans muttered dryly as he unwrapped his treat, surprised when he found it to be… _peach_ flavored.

“Pfft, well, I dunno about _big_. Anyways, you guys have a nice day!” Razzle said cheerfully, snickering at Sans as Paige moaned at her treat. Rabbit monsters just had a thing for matchmaking… he thought about his second cousin, Cinna, and chuckled a little.

“Wonder if there’s a string connectin’ those two.” Razzle murmured as he turned back to his cart, slouching once more.

As Paige walked along Sans, he found himself fighting not to gaze too directly at her mouth, as she enjoyed her cold treat,

“Oh my goodness, it’s soooo good! This is perfect! I love monster food! Well, I mean, I love human food too, heh. All food is good food.” She blushed and grinned happily. “Thank you, Sans! I really needed this!”

“don’ mention it, paige.” Sans grinned softly, as he blushed and looked up at the sky, trying to avoid staring her sucking on that blue popsicle. He couldn’t deny that he felt… _happy,_ if a little pervy at the moment _._

There was definitely something about Paige that filled him with joy, and he was determined to find out what that was.

## 


	2. Nobody To Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some comfort/angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for looking this chapter over, CuddlyQuiche! your suggestions were greatly appreciated and needed!
> 
> I don't own the "Seven Nation Army" lyrics ^^

“Oh you ASSHOLE!”

“you know that insult doesn’t make _sans,_ right?”

“Do I LOOK like I give a fuck, bone-boy?!” Paige shouted, giggling uncontrollably as she smashed buttons on her controller furiously.

This was their sixth time this week, playing Mario Kart together, and Sans found that the more he antagonized her, the funnier she’d get; both heated and cute.

So, he pushed his luck today, snickering softly, “hmm, ya know, m’willin’ to bet you’d give a pretty _good_ fuck.”

She turned _so_ red, he couldn’t resist taking his eyes off the screen, looking over at her as she screeched at him, her eyes glued to the screen. Her hair had fallen forwards, glinting slightly as she sputtered at him, flustering before gathering her courage.

She turned to look him right in the face as she grinned, challenging in spite of her red cheeks. 

“Oh it’s ON!”

_stars… such a perfect woman…_

He allowed himself to look her over, as she leaned back, focused on the game, her arms glimmering, except for that pretty, intricate tattoo on her wrist, a plain black musical clef with a delicate semicolon, highlighted against her peach-toned skin.

He thought back to that day he had asked her about it…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

_“seriously? you play the bass?”_

_“Oh, uh” Paige looked a little embarrassed, “I mean, I used to-“_

_“why’d ya stop?”_

_“I, uh, I didn’t, I still do.” Paige was blushing and avoiding his gaze._

_Sans tilted his skull to the side as he grinned._

_“… can i hear you play?”_

_Paige stared and blew her breath at him._

_”No.”_

_“aw, c’mon, please?”_

_“Even if you_ had _ears for music, you’d probably wish you didn’t, after listening to my rusty ass play.” Paige snickered softly._

_“c’mon, paige, throw me a_ bone _, here.”_

_“Sans no-”_

_“-i might not have ears, but it’d sure tickle my ribs to hear ya play.”_

_Sans scratched the back of his skull as he added sheepishly,_ _“how ‘bout a deal?”_

_Paige tilted her head at him, indicating that she was listening._

_“you play for me today, and i’ll take ya out for a nice cream again.”_

_Paige put her hand to her chin, grinning._

_“Oh? Trying to bribe me with food, eh?”_

_“is it working?”_ _Sans chuckled._

_“... It could be. Wait here.” Paige left him in the living room and Sans couldn’t help but still his beating soul. He really did enjoy music, stars, how long had it been since he’d played his trombone?_

_Paige returned, the elegant instrument in her firm, loving grasp._

_“You so much as start laughing at me, I swear to god, I’ll throw my sock at you.” Paige warned, as she settled herself on the couch._

_Sans chuckled and grinned,_ _“not a single giggle. promise.”_

_Paige squinted before turning her attention back to her bass,_

_She took out her phone, for the supporting rhythms, and took a deep breath._

_“I’m nervous.” she admitted._

_Sans settled himself on the floor, crossing his legs, he swore,_ _“i won’t betray your trust. skeleton’s honor.”_

_Paige smiled softly and focused her attention on her instrument._

_“Oh, Sans?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_She looked up at him and nodded her head shyly to her bass, “This is Betty. Uh, she and I would like to play you a song.”_

_“i’d be honored to listen.”_ _Sans smiled softly._

_With a deep breath, Paige’s fingers moved over the cords._

**_Thum_ **

_The first note broke the silence like a deep purr, and Paige’s shoulders relaxed, as she moved her fingers deftly, her green eyes sharp with anxiety that was slowly melting away. By the time she got to the first verse, her head was bobbing slightly with the beat, and Sans felt like his SOUL was beating in time with the thrum of the bass._

“I’m gonna fight em off, _“ her voice broke out in determination, “_ A seven nation couldn’t hold me back!”

_Sans was absolutely star-struck, as the beat of the strings filled the room like a powerful spell, transcending the moment in a stunning audio display._

_“Don’t wanna hear about it…_

_Every single one’s got a story to tell_

_Everyone knows about it_

_From the Queen of England to the_ **_hounds of hell.”_ **

_Her voice went scratchy and cryptic with that last line. Sans shivered as she continued, her fingers growing more and more comfortable in their art, weaving deep sounds that reverberated through Sans’ very bones._

“I’m gonna work the straw,” _She looked up, and flushed, as she met his entranced gaze, faltering only once as she continued._

_“Make the sweat drip out of every pore,”_

_And I’m bleeding and I’m bleeding right before the lord,”_

_Her tone pitched in emotion, her heart and soul in every note,_

_“All the words are gonna bleed from me and I will sing no more._

_And the stains coming from my blood tell me, ‘go back home’!”_

_Her fingers were red, but the rhythms only grew stronger, as she played out the very last melody, blushing when the final reverb thrummed out of existence._

_The silence was broken by her heavy breath, flushed cheeks and Sans noticed a thin veil of sweat glistening on her forehead._

_He was speechless. The performance she had given had left his SOUL pounding in a way he didn’t think was even healthy, and the_ sound _of her exuberance, the smell of her exertion…_

_“Well, don’t just stare, tell me something.” Paige pleaded softly, her eyes cast down at the ground, as she waited for his verdict._

_“that…. that was amazing.”_ _he croaked hoarsely,_ _“you, uh, wow. ya don’t sound rusty at all… ya didn’t tell me ya could sing too!”_

_She shifted, giving him a sheepish smile as she wiped the sweat from her brow._

_“I hadn’t intended to, at first. It just… kinda happened?”_

_“not gonna lie… i really wish i had ears.”_ _Sans joked but his voice cracked slightly,_ _“you should definitely play more often.”_

_Paige grinned, her smile splitting her mouth to reveal her teeth, and Sans nearly had a SOUL attack._

_God, he loved seeing her teeth._

_8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8_

Sans’ attention was ripped away from the memory when Paige shrieked in victory, leaping from the couch as she laughed raucously, “IN YOUR FACE!” 

Oh no, he lost.

Oh no, whatever would he do?

She settled back onto the couch, still giggling, almost breathless with exultation.

“Pfft HA! Beat ya, Bone Boy.” Paige chuckled more softly, as she put her controller down.

“heh, so, what are you gonna do to me?” Sans mused in a playful tone, and she grinned evilly.

“Oh, just you wait Bone-jangles~” she laughed and he huffed, “aw, c’mon, peaches, don’ do this to me.”

“I haven’t done _anything_ to you… yet.” She giggled, adding an evil laugh in a higher pitch.

_stars, she’s so cute._

Sans felt his soul flutter so hard, he thought he would literally start floating. Oh-ho, the things he wanted her to do to him…

Yes, it hadn’t been very long since he had started hanging out with her, like this, but it felt so right, the things he thought about her in private. Her sweet smile, the way she liked to laze about, same as he did, her good humor and _oh dear god,_ those gorgeous legs, her amazing curves-

Sans quickly snapped his attention away, feeling himself flush and trying to control his magical energy as his intent began to take form.

_nope. definitely NOT gonna pop a boner at my friend’s house…_

As Sans worked to calm down, Paige stood to her feet and stretched, “Oh, man, I could go for some snacks. Want some ketchips?”

Blink, blink.

“what?”

“Ketchips! ..They’re ketchup chips!”

…

**_“w h e r e a r e t h e y?”_ **

Paige blinked at the sudden dark turn in Sans’ already deep baritone voice and raised a brow, “You, uh, you got a _kink_ for ketchup, Sans?”

He chuckled, “eh, ya know… i get tired a lot, so, it’s nice ta _ketchup,_ every now and again... _”_

“Pfft, ya cheese wad. Wait here.”

Sans did as she asked, patiently sitting and listening. He leaned to get up, but felt a weight in his hoodie.

“hmm? what the-”

A loud purring announced the presence of a very small, orange kitty, one of Paige’s two pets. By the lack of heaviness, he guessed it was Remi.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(flashback)

_The tabby Devon Rex cat stared disdainfully at Sans from the corner of the room, and he gazed back curiously._

_“uh, not sure she likes me.”_

_“Remi warms up to people slowly. Give her time.” Paige replied, struggling with her entertainment center as she tried to set up Mario Kart._

_Leaning back on the couch, Sans watched with some trepidation as Remi approached him, leaping atop the couch and staring dismissively, her tiny face nearly dwarfed by her huge ears and eyes._

_“that’s a resting bitch face if i ever saw one.”_ _Sans snickered._

_“She’ll have her revenge, if you keep talking to her like that.” Paige warned, as she looked back at him from setting the game console up._

_Remi approached gingerly, giving Sans’ jacket a dainty sniff before settling herself in an immaculate manner onto his lap, purring loudly._

_“eheh, wow, that didn't take long.”_

_Paige merely stared at her cat before shaking her head in disbelief, “Traitor…I feed you… I shower you with love … and you choose this bag of bones over me? How dare?”_

_Remi kept purring and Sans chuckled softly._ _“sorry, paige, i’m the chosen one.”_

_“NO.” Paige stood and shook her fist at him, “You may have won the battle, but you’ll lose the war!”_

_Paige’s other cat, Murphy, leapt onto the couch and quickly settled into the hood of Sans’ jacket._

_“heh, you sure about that?”_

_“Damn it, Murphy!”_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Murphy was a large, heavy cat. It’d been near-impossible to leave the couch with Murphy in his hood. Not that he’d really wanted to.

Luckily, today, it was only tiny Remi in his hoodie, so Sans relaxed and waited for Paige to return with these legendary ketchup chips.

Voices drifted from the kitchen and disturbed the tiny little old lady cat, who moved to her feet and crept away from Sans’ hoodie.

Sans snorted softly as he sat up, looking over the room before pausing at the sight of a photoset hanging on the wall. He stood to his feet and ambled over to get a closer look. The pictures were of Paige… and she was absolutely stunning.

The photos of Paige had been taken underwater, giving her an ethereal, naiad appearance.

Her honey-colored hair swirled gently in the water, her dress billowed and her every limb was delicate and bathed with blue coloration.

As Sans admired the photo, he heard Paige return, and she blinked rapidly as she saw what he was looking at.

“Are these your grad pics?”  
  


She flushed and tried to stand between him and the pictures, her cheeks red as she laughed awkwardly.

“They’re not much to look at, Sans, let’s go sit down! I got the Ketchips!”

Sans shook his head as he gave her a confused smile.  


_“these are amazin’, peach. why ya tryin’ ta hide em?”_

“Cause… I mean… I’m not pretty.” She muttered. “I like how they came out, but, you know, uh, aw geez, I mean, I’m not special.”

Sans felt his SOUL just about drop.

… she didn’t… she didn’t think she was pretty?... Every time he looked at her, all he could see was her soft, shining green eyes, the kind way she smiled and her soft skin.

Paige rarely showed her teeth when she smiled, but god, Sans loved her teeth. The only visible part of her skeleton, and it was so beautiful.

He recalled that she hadn’t said anything to the guy that had threatened her brother when the asshole called her ugly, and Sans drew himself up as he gently reached for the photo.

_“paige… these are unique. trust me, as someone who loves space… these make me wanna explore the depths of the ocean wit’ ya.”_

Paige turned slightly pink, a soft, disbelieving smile gracing her lips.

“That’s… wow Sans… heh, where have ya been all my life?”

“oh, you know, underground.”

As Paige and Sans sat back on the couch and shared a bag of Ketchup chips, Sans found his gaze wandering over her face, wondering if she really was as _‘ok’_ as she was acting.

“your mom’s pretty loud. she scared Remi out of my hood.”

Paige snorted softly, not looking up as she murmured, “Yeah, my mom can get pretty loud.”

“What’s she bein’ loud about for?”

“She just… wants to know what I’m gonna do now, since I’m out of Highschool.” Paige explained, her voice dropping just a little more. She sounded strained and Sans didn’t like it.

“…she knows it’s ok to just, like, take a break every once in a while, right?”

Paige chuckled, “Says the guy who constantly takes breaks.”

“hey, i work two jobs. Give me a _break,_ peach.” Sans chuckled softly and she snorted softly, giggling as they settled into a very comfortable silence

They didn’t say much after that, as they watched cartoons and munched their snacks.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Sans couldn’t sleep. Paige’s behavior kept replaying in his mind. The way she’d suddenly gone quiet, the way her words seemed short, and in spite of her insistence that she was fine…

He found himself scrambling for his phone, quickly typing out a text. 

**:hey, u awake, peach?**

_:When am I not awake?_

**:i think the answer is; when u sleep**

_:Pfft, very funny, boneboy_

**:so you say… c’mon, kiddo, what’s the matter?**

_:It’s nothing, really_

**:r u sure?**

_:Yeah, dude, I’m ok…_

_8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8_

Sans frowned. He didn’t believe that last text from Paige for a _second_.

For one thing, she wasn’t punning back at him, and she would normally send a meme by now… no, something was wrong.

That feeling just grew as he watched her type and then stop and type again. She eventually _gave up,_ and Sans felt his SOUL ache inside his being. His instincts were screaming at him.

Staring down at his phone, he debated inwardly. The urge to teleport to her house was overwhelming… he just didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. Paige was a chill person… but he didn’t want to ruin what they had. She was his _friend_ first and foremost.

…

_i’ll just be a moment. just wanna make sure she’s really ok. i’ll leave as soon as i know for sure._

And he threw himself into the void, appearing silent as a ghost outside her door.

He put his temporal bone against her door, and his sockets widened.

She was sobbing.

He could hear it so clearly. Broken gulps, hissing, and gentle, small whines of pain.

Sans didn’t think as he teleported through her door.

Paige was on her bed, her knees drawn up, her hands over her face.

“peaches?”

She looked up in surprise, her green eyes dulled by the redness in her face.

“S-sans!”

“m’sorry, peaches, i just… i had a feeling you weren’t ‘fine’.”

“P-please go away.” She sobbed, “I d-don’t want you t-to see me like this!”

Sans very gently approached her, murmuring, “paige, please… please don’t hide. not from me. i care about you… i don’t want to stay away when you’re obviously hurting.”

He paused, suddenly shy, as she watched him, her body still quivering.

“… why did the skeleton feel alone?”

“… Why?”

Sans opened his arms, giving a soft grin.

“he had no body to hug.”

She burst into more tears as she threw herself into his open arms.

Sans gave a soft “oof”, and sat on her bed, so she could lean against him comfortably, as she sobbed openly.

It all came pouring out; her insecurities, her fear of taking that step into the unknown, the uncertainty of her education, and her fears about being capable in a career setting.

“I don’t feel like I’m ready! I’m scared, Sans!” She trembled, “What if I _can’t_ do it? What if I fall flat on my face? Or worse, what if _no one cares?_ ”

Sans looked down at her, as she said that, and his grip around her body tightened.

He pulled her up and looked into her face, his eye lights dim and his voice husky.

“you’re gonna be just _fine_ , paige. i know ya are. you’re intelligent, you’re funny, and stars, do you realize just how _pleasant_ you are? not to mention how _gorgeous_ you are. as a skeleton, I can’t tell a _fibula_. you’re amazing.”

Paige sobbed more, but this time, she seemed to relax, her form still draped onto him.

“Am I… is this ok?” she asked softly. “I’m not… not crushing you, am I?”

“s’more then ok. ya couldn’t crush me if ya tried.”

“Can I… Sans, will you stay with me? Until I fall asleep? I’m sorry, if it’s weird…”

Sans’ breath hitched. That would be a dream come true.

“naw, it ain’t weird. of course, paige… if that’s what you really want.”

“I do. I… I don’t wanna be alone tonight.” She scooted onto the bed, and he clumsily climbed in next to her. Tucking her in, he asked softly, “can i … would you like some platonic cuddles?”

“Y-yeah. That… that would be amazing, actually.” She murmured quietly, her grief leaving her tired and worn, Sans’ presence giving her a comfort she hadn’t felt in a very long time.

Sans chuckled, “yeah, _you_ are amazing.” And he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and trying to ignore how she brushed against his skeletal form, grateful for his clothes, which created a thin barrier between her soft form and his sensitive bones.

“you’re gonna be just fine, paige, i... i promise.” He murmured.

“You won’t leave me?”

“never. you’re stuck with me, peach. that’s the bare-bones truth”

“Heh… you’re silly… silly skele.” She murmured softly, as her body relaxed and her breath became even.

Holding her tightly, Sans felt the rise and fall of her breath, her every curve flushed into his frame. The redness was leaving her skin, and light shone softly from between the blinds in the window, casting a silvery, unearthly glow over her.

Sans couldn’t sleep.

He lay awake, his mind racing, as he thought about all that Paige had confessed to him.

She needed something to give her a confidence boost… she needed someone who would give her a chance and show her that she was an important person…

A light bulb went off in Sans’ mind, as he began to drift off to sleep, holding Paige tightly.

He knew exactly who he was gonna call.

And as he drifted, the scent of peaches and lavender lulling him into slumber, he tightened his grip around her, reveling in how close he was to her. She had no idea, the thoughts that crossed his mind when she was around, the comfort he pulled from her voice, the way her eyes haunted him.

“m’ not going anywhere, paige. i’ll be here for you. that’s a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehehe. Whom is Sans going to call?


	3. Lessons in Self-Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans helps Paige find a job, and she becomes familiar with his family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so behind on so many things, but here's this chapter ^^*

Working in a lab with humans wasn’t exactly Alphys’ favorite environment. She was nervous by nature, and although most of her human co-workers were professional in the way they treated her, there were others that just came across as arrogant windbags. These were usually the ones that still needed persuading that SOULs existed… which was the department that Alphys worked in.

That’s where Sans came in. It had taken quite a while to convince him to work with her at the lab. He had always been much better about soul studies than she was. Alphys much preferred things having to do with engineering, but necessity dictated that she spend her time with soul research.

The two of them together made a well-balanced team with their different expertises and personalities. Alphys was anxious and nervous, but diligent and detailed. Sans was relaxed and confident, but he was very lazy, even when at work.

Alphys was used to Sans’ nonchalant attitude at work.

He was rather morose, on normal days around the lab, but these past few weeks, Alphys had noticed an energy that Sans had not previously shown. He was actually  _ whistling,  _ humming as he typed up notes from the last experiment.

“Sans?”

“mmm?” Sans looked up, to find Alphys looking at him in concern.

“C-can I ask you something?”

“ya already kinda did?”

Alphys huffed and Sans snickered.

“what is it?”

“Um, you seem… d-different?”

Sans snorted.

“m’not different, i’m sans.”

“Sans I’m s-serious!”

“hi, serious, nice to meet you.”

“God, Sans, not two dad jokes at once! P-please, Sans, I mean it! You seem much happier, these past weeks! Is something new?”

Sans paused as he tilted his head at her. He answered her question with another question and she made a face at him.

“alph, didn’t you say, a few months ago, that you needed a lab assistant to help you when i’m working my second job?”

Aphys snorted softly and deadpanned,” Sans, you work at an illegal hotdog st-stand. But yes. I did say I n-need an assistant. I c-can’t find someone who makes me c-comfortable.”

Sans seemed to pause, as he thought to himself.

“… i might have someone in mind, alph.”

Alphys quirked her snout as she directed an incredulous expression to her bony friend.

“You have someone in m-mind? You?”

Sans grinned lopsidedly.

“m’hurt, alph. ya leavin’ me real  _ saur _ here.”

“Oh my god, Sans.” Alphys snorted, cracking a grin as she waited for more information.

“you’re offering a paid internship, right?”

“Yeah!”

Sans nodded, satisfied and Alphys scrunched her brows.

“Is it anyb-body I know?”

“nope.” Sans replied softly,  “but you will. i’ll bring her tomorrow, if that’s ok.”

“S-sure!” Alphys gulped nervously. 

Great. 

One more thing she needed to worry about….

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

**hey peach, u awake?**

_ As usual. What’s up, honeybee? _

**how do u feel about a paid internship?**

_ Seriously? _

__

**yeah. i have a friend who’s looking for a lab assistant.**

… _ This sounds like it has the potential to be bad, Sans. Like, what kind of assistance? Am I volunteering to be a lab rat? _

__

**naw. you’ll be more like… a glorified hired friend.**

_ Oh…. That sounds actually fun? _

__

**yeah, and uh, u could learn some science stuff.**

****

_ … Science? _

__

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Paige tried to not stare anxiously at the lizard woman, who seemed to be doing the same.

They were just awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

“alphys, this is my friend, paige turner. paige, this is my friend, alphys saurian.”

“Um, nice to meet you, Miss Saurian.” Paige squeaked.

“N-nice t-to meet you t-too, Miss T-turner.” Alphys croaked shyly.

Sans looked between the two before giving a soft chuckle.

“welp, i’m going to my second job. you guys have fun.”

And he vanished.

Alphys began to sweat, until she noticed that Paige seemed to be… rather sweaty herself.

“W-well, uh, let’s get your interview out of th-the way! I m-mean, Sans gave you a p-pretty good rec-recommendation, b-but, uh, you know,-“

“I have all my school credentials with me! And my ID, and my birth certificate and, uh, my mom made me bring my social security card too.” Paige blurted, her scalp itching slightly with a light sheen of sweat.

She fumbled for her things and ended up dropping her backpack, which spilled its contents onto the floor.

A brief moment of silence elapsed before Paige murmured, “Oh… the floor is being my friend again… caught everything I dropped.”

Alphys burst out into nervous chuckles,” Oh d-dear, I, uh, I’m sorry, I didn’t even  _ need  _ any of that _.  _ I should have sp-spoken sooner. _ ” _

__

Paige shook her head as she and Alphys picked up the items and Alphys gave her a smile. It was a nervous smile, but she was making eye contact, at least.

Alphys finally looked up and gave a smile.

“I think we’ll b-be ok. You’re hired.”

Paige’s jaw dropped as she stared at Alphys in surprise.

“R-really?”

“Y-yeah! The biggest p-problem I’ve had with c-candidates has been that they’re, um, th-they make me nervous.” Alphys replied, with a short, awkward smile, “I th-think you and I will be just fine.”

Paige grinned softly, “You know, uh, I think you and I will be just fine too!”

Neither Alphys nor Paige could see him, but Sans was standing just outside the lab, peering in and breathing a sigh of relief. So it had worked.

Thank the stars.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The rules in the lab were pretty simple.

_ Don’t listen to Sans, follow the health code rules and don’t gamble with Sans. _

“… There's a story behind that, isn’t there?” Paige asked in her cheerfully light voice.

“Oh, you  _ d-don’t _ wanna know.” Alphys muttered and Paige quirked a brow.

“...What did he do?”

“… he might’ve caused a couple of us to lose our paychecks.” Alphys finally revealed, scratching at her claws nervously.

“WHAT?”

“It’s just b-best to not gamble with him.” Alphys rolled her eyes.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

It didn’t take long for Alphys and Paige to warm up to each other. 

About fifty apologies into the job training, they agreed to a “quarter in the ‘s’ word jar” rule.

“Damn it, all my money’s gonna go in this stupid jar!” Paige swore as she placed another quarter into the “sorry” jar.”

“I’m s-sorry! Oh no!” Alphys squeaked as she dug into her coin purse and glumly put  _ yet _ another quarter in.

“We’re gonna go b-broke.” The yellow saurian monster muttered.

Paige giggled, blushing slightly, “It’s ok, we’ll be broke together.”

Alphys snorted softly and chuckled.

“B-birds of a feather-”

“-Flop together. ”

Paige finished, and Alphys blushed, pleasantly surprised as she looked over at her new lab assistant. No one had ever been that friendly with her, instead giving her a condescending attitude. Paige was like a breath of fresh air, as she listened quietly to Alphys’ explanations, patient and understanding.

By the end of the day, Alphys was giggling and joking along with Paige. It was almost a miracle they were getting work done at all.

“D-don’t forget to bring your Gameboy!” Alphys grinned, “It’ll be fun to have someone to battle with between our work times.”

“You got it, Alphys!” Paige chuckled softly.

The lab, thankfully, wasn’t far from Paige’s house. She was in the middle of texting Sans about her day and walking (living dangerously), when voices speaking in tense tones caught her attention, from up ahead.

“How  _ dare you _ speak to my child in that tone!”

Paige’s eyes widened, as she looked up and saw an angry woman, gripping the hand of a small child and shaking her finger at a very tall, very thin skeleton monster.

The skeleton monster didn’t look a thing like Sans, and yet, Paige couldn’t help thinking of her friend, as she moved closer, the words being spat at the disgruntled skeleton becoming more clear.

“MA’AM, I INTENDED NO HARM, OR OFFENSE. I SIMPLY-”

“How dare you try to argue with me over this! My child’s manners are NONE of your concern!” The woman shouted, her face red, as she glared daggers.

Paige felt her face go red. Oh no. It was one of  _ those _ parents. Paige approached quickly, words dying in her throat, as the Skeleton held up his rather lanky arms, in a surrendering motion,  “MA’AM, PLEASE, I AM TRYING TO SPEAK TO YOU IN A CIVIL MANNER, THERE IS NO NEED FOR-”

The woman cut him off yet again, “I don’t CARE for your attitude,  _ monster. _ You try to speak to me, or my child again, and I won’t hesitate to take action!”

“That’s a little harsh, isn’t it?” Paige was mere feet away from them by this time, speaking coldly as she stood by the Skeleton, who looked down at her in surprise.

“MY GOODNESS, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?” he spoke in true astonishment, but Paige’s attention was fixated on the angry woman, who seemed to swell with outrage, narrowed eyes giving her an ugly, gargoyle-like appearance.

“You’re taking the Monster’s side? What kind of sick freak are you?” The woman snarled, practically spitting.

“I’m not on anybody’s side, but I don’t like  _ bullies, or bitches, or bully bitches.” _ Paige sneered, clenching her fists as her heart began to hammer with adrenaline, “Seems to me you’re the one who’s overreacting, not this very polite  _ person _ . Maybe  _ that’s _ why your kid has such bad manners. He can’t help it, since you’re his mother, and your manners are  _ nonexistent _ .”

The woman turned  _ purple,  _ incoherent with rage and humiliation, and Paige was barely aware of the Skeleton starting to speak in concern,  “OH DEAR-”

-as the woman blindly lunged for Paige.

Paige caught the woman’s fists as she turned neatly, redirecting the motion of the woman’s lunge to the side, sending her to the ground.

Unfortunately, the woman had a tight grip on Paige’s hands and pulled her down.

Paige made an “Oof” noise, but quickly retaliated, twisting around as she screeched a war cry, “You ABSOLUTE MANIAC!”

The woman pulled at Paige’s hair in fistfuls, and that’s when Sans’ kind, sweet friend saw red.

Paige drew back her hand and smashed it into the woman’s stomach, shouting, “LET ME GO, DAMN IT!” 

Everything was a vague blur after that, and suddenly, a warmth surrounded Paige, yanking her away from the fiendish hag.

Paige struggled, but she was being held tightly, wrapped in a protective embrace.

“kiddo, hey, it’s ok.” Sans’ deep voice reached her frenzied mind, and Paige calmed, breathing heavily, aware of scratches on her face and bruises on her body.

The bitch who had started the fight was held immobile by an ultramarine aura.

Sans soothed back her hair, one arm wrapped protectively around Paige, as he murmured softly to her,  “hey, hey, it’s ok. it’s ok, peaches. ya can stop fightin’ now.”

His voice was husky, an unnamed emotion within his tones that she couldn’t discern. That tone reached her ears and soothed her heated nerves.

Slowly, Paige stopped struggling, and sank into the comforting embrace.

“I’m sorry.” She blurted, “I didn’t want to fight, I just, I-”

“don’t apologize.” his rumble cut her off, and she shivered,  “don’t be sorry. you did what you thought you needed to. it’s ok.”

Paige took a deep breath, finally calming enough to realize that there were police cars rolling up.

“ _ Oh no… I can’t afford to get in trouble.” _

However, what happened next was not what Paige was expecting. A fish monster, tall and buff with fiery hair, stepped out of the car and eyed the situation with a baleful yellow eye, her other eye covered with a patch.

“Somehow, I KNEW you two were gonna be involved,” She growled at the two skeletons, “Papyrus, what did they do THIS time?”

“UNDYNE! HOW COULD YOU ACCUSE ME OF ATTRACTING TROUBLE?” The skeleton, named Papyrus, apparently, asked, in a rather coy tone.

“Cause ya ALWAYS attract trouble, ya bonehead!” Undyne said in a tone of exasperation, “Now what the hell happened?”

After all was said and done, the woman and her child were taken to police quarters, to file away a report on the harassment the woman had dished out to Papyrus.

Paige watched the police car drive away, Undyne giving Sans a baleful look, “You’re gonna explain how you know this badass of a human the next time we get together, yeah?” and she slammed her patrol car door shut, without waiting for Sans’ reply.

Sans still had Paige in his arms, and she mumbled softly, “You can, uh, let go. I’m ok now.”

He didn’t want to, but Sans loosened his grip, giving a chagrined smile as he looked down at her with concerned sockets,  “ya sure, peach?”

“Yeah… thanks for uh, for getting me away from her.”

“no problem.” Sans muttered, blushing a light cerulean as he titled his skull to to the side,  “i should have introduced you sooner, but, uh, this is actually my little brother, papyrus.”

Papyrus’ head swiveled as he heard his name mentioned, his already giant grin growing even more.

“WAIT A MOMENT!” Papyrus looked very excited as he strode over and offered his phalanges in a handshake,  “ARE YOU THE HUMAN MY BROTHER HAS MENTIONED TO ME? PAIGE, I BELIEVE HE CALLED YOU?”

“Uh, yeah!” Paige turned a baleful eye to Sans, “You didn’t tell me you had a brother!”

Sans sweated slightly,  “it, uh, honestly slipped my mind.”

Paige snorted, “Bonehead,” as she grinned to Papyrus, “It’s nice to meet you, Papyrus!”

And she took the offered hand and shook it, pleased that he had a gentle grasp.

“THE PLEASURE IS ALL MINE… ALTHOUGH I WISH IT HAD BEEN UNDER BETTER CIRCUMSTANCES!”

Papyrus gasped,  “AH! I JUST REMEMBERED! NOW THAT WE HAVE BECOME OFFICIAL ACQUAINTANCES, PERHAPS YOU’D LIKE TO MEET THE REST OF SANS’ AND MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY? I HAVE BEEN NAGGING SANS TO INTRODUCE YOU TO ME SO I CAN PLAN A GET-TOGETHER!”

Paige blinked and smiled shyly, “I’d love that! Will I get to hear some embarrassing stories about Sans?”

Sans sweated even  _ more _ as Papyrus gave a rather sinister smile,  “ABSOLUTELY YOU WILL!”

_... oh boy... _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The following week, Paige began to grow more comfortable around the lab. The work was surprisingly very easy, once Alphys gave her instructions, stuttering less and less. 

By the end of the week, in spite of filling the whole jar with quarters, Paige was standing outside the lab, getting ready to go and holding her paycheck in her hands, blinking at the zeros.

That… was far more than she had expected.

She was alternating between smiling and gaping in turns. How was it that such an easy job paid so well?

Digging in her pocket, Paige was about to text Alphys, to ask if there had been a mistake, when she noticed a series of texts from Sans.

Giggling, she brushed her hair back from her face as she considered her big, bony friend.

Ever since she had first noticed Sans, she had felt drawn to him. The way he had always treated her kindly. She recalled how he’d opened the library door for her, and, at the time, she’d been slightly intimidated, simply by his size, but as she had hurried past, murmuring “thanks” she’d caught a vague scent of mint coming from him that drew her towards him.

His calm tone had been music on her ears, reminding her of the low tone of her bass guitar, and something in her heart had jumped.

Whenever she saw him, after that, he was always a welcome sight, a curiosity playing at the back of her mind.

That moment they had literally bumped into each other, had been at a moment when she’d thought that she didn’t want anyone to see her.

However, his jokes, and his calm, concerned demeanor had instantly put her at ease.

Paige smiled, as she looked over the memes he had sent, all of them with the same TGIF theme.

**u out of work yet, peach?**

_ Yup. How about you? And by the way, why are you never at the lab when I am? You avoiding me, Bone boy? Got some skeletons in your closet? _

**ppft, just me, sometimes… wait what’s a closet?**

_ Sans! _

**i’m joking, peach. i tend to work the graveyard shift… ya know, cause i’m a skeleton?**

_ Sans, I swear to god- _

“what, getting ‘bone tired’ of my puns already?”

Paige shrieked and spun, throwing out her fist in self defense.

Sans yelped slightly, startled, he held up his hands,  “easy, tiger!”

“Sans, you scared me to death!”

“great, we’ll match”

“Ha-ha-ha, such a funny bone.” Paige replied dryly, “Seriously, don’t scare me like that.”

“you’re kinda cute when you get scared though.” Sans teased, going still as she glared balefully, “I won’t be cute when you suffer my wrath!”

“.... you’re like an angry chipmunk, you know that, right?”

Paige pummeled him lightly, snickering, “How dare you! I’m not cute, I’m terrifying! You have no idea what atrocities I’m capable of!”

“the only atrocity you’ve committed is how cute you are when you’re angry, isn’t it illegal to be that adorable?”

By the time Paige had calmed down, Sans learned two things; Paige hated being called cute, and she was very, very relentless in her pummeling.

But then Paige learned something about Sans.

“eheheh, stop!” Sans started  _ giggling _ and Paige paused, as she apparently hit a  _ sensitive  _ spot.

“... are you…  _ ticklish?” _ Paige inhaled as so many things ran through her mind, some thoughts grinning evilly with all the power of anticipation of revenge, and … less appropriate thoughts that she instantly sent back to the backburner, as she looked up at Sans, who was still giggling, in his deep, rasping voice, the sound sending a shiver through her.

“n-no, i’m not ticklish-ehehehehe!” he protested, his words cut off as Paige made a claw-like gesture and reached for his ribs again, giggling herself, “I think you’re  _ ribbing _ me, Sans… or maybe I’m ribbing you!”

“ehehe, ahahaha, stop!” Sans was laughing helplessly now, but he wasn’t trying too hard to get away, his zygomatic bones turning a deep cerulean blue.

Paige finally relented, smirking, “I may be  _ cute _ , but  _ you’re  _ ticklish. So, keep that in mind next time, yeah?”

Sans snickered,  “whatever you say, peach.”

Paige paused as she turned her attention back to her paycheck.

“I didn’t realize I’d be making so much… are you sure that this is right?”

Sans nodded,  “yup.”

“... You didn’t have a hand in this, did you?”

“nope.”

“...  _ Holy shit _ , I could  _ move out _ by the end of the summer!” Paige gaped, her eyes wide.

Sans chuckled,  “ya know… now that you’ve said that, i think there’s an empty room or two at the apartment paps and i live at.”

Paige looked up, grinning ear to ear, nearly matching Sans’ grin.

“You mean we could be-” she gasped dramatically-“Neighbors?”

“yeah.” Sans looked embarrassed a moment, as he asked softly,  “would that be ok with ya?”

“Hell yeah, dude!” Paige giggled, “I just, uh, like, I’ve never thought I could move out so soon! This…” she paused, as words rushed to her throat. She took a deep breath before looking up to meet his concerned gaze.

“Alphys is amazing. She’s so cool, and the job is cool, and you’re cool, and it’s just… I never  _ thought _ something like this could happen to someone like me… It’s amazing… Thank you Sans. Now, I’m gonna ask you something very important.”

Sans looked a little flustered, but he tried to play it cool, as he titled his skull and asked,  “yeah, what’s that?”

“Can I give you a hug? I swear it’s not part of my diabolical plan to tickle you some more.”

Sans grimaced distrustfully.

“you’re trying to pull a fast one on me.”

Paige smiled sweetly, “Don’t you want to find out?”

“...”

Sans held out his arms cautiously. It was worth the risk.

And for a blissful minute, he held her in his arms, as she squeezed her arms tightly around him, the plush material of his jacket smelling of mint and something sweet and sour, like ripe raspberries, and oddly, there was a vague scent of ketchup as well.

She chuckled softly, “Thank you, Sans. For being my friend… and for giving me a chance.”

She couldn’t see Sans’ blush as he replied with a grin,  “don’ mention it, paige.”

…

The betrayal came swiftly as Paige moved quickly, reaching up to his ribs and giving an intense tickle.

Sans bellowed a laugh and stepped back to escape, gasping between chuckles,  “i knew you were gonna do that!”

Paige cackled softly, her eyes sparkling, “That’s what you get for calling me cute!”

“heh, oh, i forgot. papyrus prepared some food for dinner, asked me to ask you over. got plans for tonight?”

Paige just giggled, “You know I don’t.”

Sans chuckled, “well, dinner starts soon. wanna go home first, or would you like to head over?”

Paige smiled tiredly, “Actually, uh, I kinda need a shower.”

“no prob.” Sans grinned,  “i know a shortcut.”

Paige looked at him quizzically, before he smirked,  “you ready for some magic?”

“... I’m a little scared to be honest. Be gentle.” she chuckled wryly.

Sans held out his phalanges and she tilted her head before grabbing his hand in return, looking puzzled.

“I mean, I’m cool with holding hands, all ya had to do was ask.” She winked at him, and Sans felt his SOUL soar.

He cleared his non-existent throat and chuckled, trying to play it off as he replied,  “take a deep breath.”

She did, and his sockets changed, surprising her.

His right socket went completely hollow, while his left became awashed with cerulean and pale yellow energy that moved like smoke, or the vapours from a steaming tea kettle.

And suddenly, there was nothing. A sense of calm, of nothing; cool and terrifying, calming and bewildering.

And then she was standing in front of her house, still clutching Sans’ hand.

His sockets had returned to their normal state, and she spoke slowly.

“So… all this time… you could teleport… and you didn’t tell me… Dude. Do you know how many  _ banks we could have robbed _ ?”

Sans burst out laughing, actual tears leaking from the corners of his sockets as he chuckled,  “oh my god, for a second, i thought you were actually mad.”

“I am mad, what do you mean? The heists, Sans, all the heists, just wasted. How dare. Fite me!”

Oh no… there she went again. Sans flushed, as she glared up in what was supposed to be a look of intimidation.

…

It was worth the rib tickling he was about to get.

“i can feel the anger radiating off you. i didn’t know chipmunks could contain that much wrath.”

“Oh you  _ bastard!” _ Paige shrieked, leaping at him, she started tickling him again as she half-yelled, “You take that back!”

The front door of the house opened and Jarod stepped out. He stopped.

Paige and Sans hadn’t seen him, and his eye twitched as he watched his sister pummel the large skeleton.

“Paige?”

Sans and Paige froze, and turned to Jarod.

There was an awkward silence.

“Yes, Jarod, what do you want?” Paige finally asked in what she hoped was a completely normal voice.

“I… you… are you tickling the skeleton?”

“... No, Jarod. I’m hunting elephants.” 

That dead pan was delivered so dryly, in a tone of such long suffering, that Sans made a strangled noise as a deep belly laugh rolled out of him, startling Paige slightly as he cracked up.

Jarod squinted, “Rude.” and went back inside.

“You, uh, you ok there, Sans? Please don’t die, I mean, I don't even know how that works for skeletons.”

It took a moment for Sans to compose himself, as he grinned,  “oh man, i haven’t laughed like that in…” he paused, thinking. Nope. It had been too long for him to remember, so he shrugged, still grinning,  “well, it’s been a skele _ ton _ of years since i had a laugh like that.”

“I really got your funny bone, huh?” Paige smiled, extremely pleased and just a little jittery, as she looked up into his flushed skull.

It was… really cute that he blushed… and he blushed  _ blue. _

She paused as he chuckled,  “alright, uh, better go and have your shower and what-not.”

“Oh! Right! … hey, can I invite Jarod?” Paige suddenly asked, tilting her head at Sans.

“yeah, sure. the more the merrier.” Sans chuckled.  “papyrus would be delighted.”

“Thanks!” Paige giggled as she and Sans went inside.

She ran upstairs, wondering, for the first time, if she should wear anything special.

“ _ I mean… it’s just Sans… “ _ her heart bumped, and she stopped, as she looked into her closet, her face turning red.

… Sans wasn’t just Sans.

She liked him.

A lot. 

… 

“Oh no…” Paige groaned, “I want to be more than friends… damnit.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“You guys sure you don’t mind me tagging along… I feel like a third wheel.” Jarod complained slightly.

Paige was sandwiched between Jarod and Sans as they walked on the sidewalk.

“it’s cool.” Sans replied,  “my bro’s gonna be there too.”

“You have a brother?” Jarod asked in mild surprise.

“That’s what I said!” Paige exclaimed.

Jarod chuckled, as Sans grumbled sofly,  “oh sure, pick on the bonehead.”

Paige was surprised when they finally arrived at the apartment building… it was really  _ nice. _

“Are you sure I could afford something like this, Sans?” Paige squinted,” Even with the money I’m making?”

“yeah, uh, it’s not that expensive.” Sans replied,  “they mostly charge extra for the larger rooms. the ones that are empty are studios. smaller, but they're comfortable.”

“You act like you know this from personal experience.” Paige squinted as she eyeballed Sans.

Jarod opened the door and they all walked into the apartment complex.

When Sans unlocked the door to his apartment, he nodded across the hall.

“the empty apartment’s right there.” he indicated and Paige turned to look in surprise, her eyes sparkling.

“... Dude, I’m not gonna lie… this would be pretty awesome! You sure you wouldn’t get sick of me? I’d probably bug you all the time.”

Sans smirked,  “you couldn’t bug me if you tried. there isn’t a lot that gets under my skin.”

“Oh my god!” Paige cackled softly.

“Ayy nice one.” Jarod made finger guns, grinning,

The door they were standing in front of suddenly slammed open and Papyrus’ voice boomed into the hallway.

“SANS! ARE YOU TELLING THOSE AWFUL SKELETON PUNS AGAIN?!”

Sans chuckled,  “i see your pun radar is working perfectly, pap.”

Papyrus was about to retort when he noticed Jarod.

“OH, GREETINGS! ARE YOU HERE WITH PAIGE?”

“Oh, uh, yeah! Name’s Jarod.” Jarod reached out and Papyrus shook his offered hand enthusiastically.

“PLEASED TO MEET YOU, JAROD! PLEASE, COME IN, EVERYONE! THE OTHERS ARE WAITING!”

Paige quirked a brow, darting a glance at Sans, “The others?”

“heh.” 

The apartment was quite tidy, and even spacious… or maybe it was an optical illusion from how tidy it was.

Which was a good thing, because it was full of people.

Alphys was there, Paige recognized her immediately, and the two shared an awkward wave.

The tall fish lady from the other day was there too, her arm draped around Alphys in very clear affection.

There were two giant monsters that resembled goats, whom Paige recognized from the news, and she instantly felt shy.

Queen Toriel and King Asgore.

Paige glanced to Sans, who simply shrugged and winked

“don’t let them intimidate ya. tori and asgore are some of the nicest monsters you’ll ever meet.”

Toriel approached first, and Sans waved,  “heya tori, this is my friend, paige.”

Paige had to admit, it was  _ really hard to not think about goat vines. _

“Greetings, Paige, it is very nice to meet you! I heard that you stood up for Papyrus the other day, that was quite brave of you!”

Paige fidgeted as she blushed slightly, “Well, uh, I mean, I couldn’t just walk away. I… really felt I had to do something.”

Toriel smiled warmly, and Paige felt herself relax, at the motherly expression of pride.

“Not everyone allows themselves to get involved in such confrontations, my dear.”

Paige’s attention was  _ immediately _ nabbed by Undyne, who stalked up to her and looked her up and down with a scary expression.

“You met Undyne, did you not?” Toriel asked, raising a brow at Undyne’s blustering pose.

“Uh, briefly?”

“So, you’re the  _ punk  _ my girlfriend’s been  _ gushing _ about, are ya?” Undyne growled.

Paige squeaked, “uh, yes?”

Sans was bristling at the discomfort Paige was clearly feeling, quickly putting an arm around her.

Undyne’s expression shifted dramatically into a smile that boasted far too many razor sharp teeth as she bellowed a hearty laugh.

“OH my GOD, do you have any IDEA how  _ happy I am _ that you’ve been there for Alphys? She’s been so much happier coming home from work! I owe ya one!”

The absolute relief that flooded Paige nearly left her breathless, although she had to admit, having Sans right there with her was comforting.

“I… thought you were about to beat me up, not gonna lie.” Paige smiled weakly, and Undyne chuckled.

“Heh, naw. You saved Papyrus. That makes you ok in my book.”

Her face dipped into a scowl, “If anyone bothers ya, you tell me. Got it?”

“i think she handles her own fights just fine, ‘dyne.” Sans spoke up quietly as Alphys emerged from behind Undyne, tugging at her vociferous girlfriend.

“Und-dyne, um, maybe you should give Paige some space, she l-looks like she’s gonna, um, pass out.”

Undyne whipped around to observe Paige’s face and her expression fell slightly. 

“Oops, sorry. Heh, I forget that I can be kinda intense.”

“How do you forget something like that?” Paige chuckled nervously.

Undyne shrugged and gave a lopsided grin, “Eh, it happens. Have ya met Asgore?”

“No, not yet?” Paige replied, burying herself into Sans’ side. The softest smell of peppermint and raspberries set her somewhat at ease, as Undyne raised a brow at Sans, a devious smile on her face.

“Ya seem kinda attached to your friend there, Sans.”

“well, ya know, as a skeleton, it’s nice ta have some _ body _ to hug.”

Both Paige and Toriel started laughing as Undyne rolled her eyes, “You’re the worst.”

“ don’ ya mean… bad ta the bone?”

“SANS I SAID NO PUNS!” Papyrus shouted from somewhere in the kitchen and Paige thought she could hear her brother’s voice emanating from the kitchen as well. 

Undyne stepped aside as Alphys tugged on her, pulling her towards the couch and Paige finally saw the last three people there.

The other very large goat-monster, who was similar to Toriel and yet….

… _ “He looks like a regular american dad. _ ” Paige thought to herself in some awe as the larger monster joined Toriel, smiling in a gentle and friendly manner. He was followed by a smaller goat monster and the only other human there, besides Paige herself and Jarod.

“Howdy!” Asgore greeted and Toriel chuckled softly, “These are the last three of us that need an introduction, I believe. Paige, this is my family, my husband, Asgore, and my two children, Frisk and Asriel.”

Paige smiled at the family, something about the four beings standing in front of her, the two larger monsters standing with their two children… there was something very nostalgic about it, and Paige felt a strange sense of attachment to them.

“It’s nice to meet you, Asgore, Asriel and Frisk!” Paige grinned.

Sans was honestly breathing a little easier. He liked Undyne, but he didn’t like how she had made Paige nervous. 

Leave it to the Dreemurrs to be perfect party guests.

“It’s very nice to meet you as well, Paige.” Asgore smiled, as Asriel waved a little timidly, and Frisk looked up, with a placid expression.

“Hello,” they said, quietly, but with a clear voice, “I’m glad to see that Sans finally has a friend.”

Sans raised a brow,  “what do you mean finally, kid?”

Frisk grinned slightly, “You’ve always seemed kinda  _ bonely.” _

Sans stifled a chuckle, as Paige snickered, “I’m doing my best.”

“EVERYONE PLEASE COME SIT DOWN!” Papyrus called out and Frisk grabbed Asriel’s paw, as they raced to sit together.

  
Paige was instantly hit with how good the kitchen smelled. It was like an italian restaurant. The table was a little crowded, but the general vibe that Paige got from everyone there didn’t smack of being  _ uncomfortable _ . It was jovial, like a huge family getting together.

As she sat down next to Sans, and looked around at the friendly faces all around her, she felt as though she could really get used to this.

“So, Paige, Alphys told us you’ve been working in the lab with her? How has that been?” Asgore inquired, in a jovial tone.

Paige shrugged and smiled, “Uh, it's been really good! I never thought lab work could be so much fun. Although I’m losing money.”

“Didn’t Alphys warn you not to gamble with Sans?” Undyne asked in exasperation.

“Uh, Undyne, they haven’t been g-gambling, it’s the “S” word jar.” Alphys replied nervously.

Undyne’s eyes widened as she exclaimed, “You two are  _ swearing with each other? _ Alph, you never swear with me!”

Alphys flustered and Paige squeaked, as she replied, “No! No, it’s the “s” word-”

“ YOU MEAN YOU GUYS TALK SHI-”

“Undyne  _ please!”  _ Toriel begged, glancing at Frisk and Asriel, who both exchanged mischievous grins.

“No, no, we, uh, we apologize to each other for stupid stuff, and uh,-” Paige felt her cheeks go red as she felt Sans shaking in laughter beside her, and Alphys tried to explain, “We made a jar for everytime we apologize over something ridiculous.”

… “Oh my god.” Undyne slouched, a hand over her face, “That is the nerdiest thing I have ever heard of. No wonder you two get along so well!”

Papyrus snorted,  “WELL, I THINK IT IS ADMIRABLE OF THEM BOTH, TO TRY TO GAIN MORE CONFIDENCE! ALPHYS, I AM VERY PROUD OF YOUR PROGRESS!”

Alphys blushed and grinned sheepishly, “Thanks, Paps.”

“Are you going to be attending college after your internship is over?” Toriel asked, trying to maintain her sense of dignity.

“Oh, uh, I’m not sure yet. I’d like to, but, uh, I need to apply for scholarships.” Paige explained quickly, giving the same surface answer she would dish out when asked this question.

Toriel smiled gently, “If you work with the monster labs, you are automatically qualified for a scholarship.”

Paige blinked and blinked again.

Jarod looked impressed, grinning, “Hey, sounds like your ticket into school, Paige!”

Paige was honestly still processing the news, looking up at Sans, she blinked, had he known?

… he had to have known. She had told him how nervous she was about her future, and he’d landed her this job, with the opportunity to pay for her school-

She was flushed and smiling, and gave a soft, croaking laugh.

“Uh, wow, I had no idea. Ya didn’t tell me that, Sans.”

Sans grinned indulgently,  “it’s good news to me too.”

She just snorted at him, before looking back to Toriel.

“I guess I will be going to college then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will probably come out more quickly. ^^*


	4. To The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus help Paige and her brother move into their new apartments.
> 
> There wasn't a bed... but there *was* an air mattress. >>;;;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT. Check the rating and tags ^^*

The day that Paige moved into her apartment was a hectic one.

The internship had paid her so well, she was able to afford her brother his own apartment as well.

Papyrus and Sans both volunteered to help Paige and her brother move, although Sans’ help seemed… a little questionable.

“Has anyone seen Paige?” Jarod hollered, as he stomped through the house with a giant armful of boxes,” I need to ask her about the furniture delivery!”

“nope, haven’t seen her.” Sans replied in a tone of innocence and suspicious disinterest.

“SANS! FOR GOD’S SAKE, STOP SLEEPING ON THE BOXES!” Papyrus hollered as he caught sight of his brother lounging on a stack of very large boxes.

“but pap, you always told me to-“

“-SANS NO!”

“sleep  _ outside _ the box.”

Papyrus gave a roar of frustration and Jarod raised a brow.

“He’s just trying to get your goat, don’t pay attention to him, Pap.”

Papyrus shook his pointer phalange warningly at Sans as he groaned,  “ONE OF THESE DAYS, YOUR LAZINESS IS GOING TO CATCH UP TO YOU!”

“oh good, i love ketchup.”

“SANS!”

There was a snicker from inside one of the boxes, and Jarod’s head swiveled towards the box suspiciously.

“…Paige come out.”

“Paige isn’t here right now~” came a playful voice from inside the box.

“You box-troll. Don’t get mad at me when the furniture doesn’t get delivered!” Jarod grumbled as he turned out of the room.

Paige popped out of the box, gasping, “WAIT!”

“oh, hi there, peach.”

Sans snickered and Papyrus groaned,  “YOU TWO ARE HOPELESS!”

Paige giggled and then paused, as she looked around.

“I… can’t get out.”

Sans raised a brow bone.

“need a lift?”

Paige tilted her head.

“Uh, sure?”

“hold still, ok?”

“… You’re about to do something weird, aren’t you?”

Sans snickered,  “did you ever doubt my weirdness?”

“Not for a second. You’re lucky that I’m weird too. Ok, go for it.”

Sans’ socket lit up with deep cerulean and intimidating yellow glow as he reached out to her.

Paige felt a warm sensation fill her and her body felt heavier first, and then, she was  _ so very light. _

An unearthly blue glow emanated from her chest and she gasped softly, as she rose into the air, effortlessly, and was set ever so gently to the ground.

The glow left Sans’ socket and he smirked.

“ta-da.”

Paige gasped, as she felt her own weight again, and she looked at him, her eyes full of sparkling wonder.

“ _ Wowie”  _ she breathed and Sans snickered softly, his zygomatic bones flushing cerulean, which crept down to his cervical vertebrae.

“That was so awesome! Why didn’t you tell me you could do that! DUDE we could have robbed a MUSEUM Tom Cruise style!”

Sans snickered,  “should i be concerned you seem to want to use my magic for crime?”

“Pfft, it’s just borrowing without asking and not returning.”

“i believe that’s called stealing.”

“Let’s not get into semantics.” Paige giggled.

“-IF YOU TWO ARE QUITE DONE-“ Papyrus poked his head in, his sockets narrowed at the two in suspicion,  “THOSE ARE THE LAST BOXES THAT NEED TO BE LOADED UP!”

Sans shifted to his feet, mumbling,  “ya really workin’ me to tha  _ bone _ , pap.”

Papyrus groaned as Sans’s sockets lit up, and instantly, he and the boxes were gone.

Paige was only slightly startled, she’d since learned of his ability to teleport himself and objects.

_ It’s easier to transport objects as opposed to other sentient beings. _

__

Papyrus shook his head in exasperation and gave a slight chuckle.

“HE’S REALLY BEEN MUCH MORE LIVELY SINCE HE MET YOU, PAIGE. I’M SO VERY HAPPY YOU’VE BECOME HIS FRIEND!”

Paige went red, as Papyrus went on, with what seemed to be an innocent grin,  “AND IF YOU CHOOSE TO PURSUE A DEEPER RELATIONSHIP WITH MY BROTHER, I WANT YOU TO KNOW YOU HAVE MY FULL SUPPORT!”

Paige gaped, but Papyrus had already left and she was blushing so, so hard.

… Yeah, she’d love that honestly… Sans often flirted with her… it was obvious he cared about her, but he’d never made a move…

She fidgeted as she walked out of her old room, looking back only once.

It was time to make waves in the sea that was her life.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“You know she really likes you, right?” Jarod said flatly as Sans finished putting the last boxes into the truck.

Sans nearly dropped the boxes in shock.

“huh?”

“Oh my god, don’t tell me you’re blind. Paige  _ likes _ you. You should ask her out.”

Sans felt sweat accumulate on his brow as he looked over his shoulder. 

Paige and Papyrus were approaching the other car, laughing and talking to one another.

“Seriously, Dude, you’re about as subtle as a giraffe in a herd of goats.” Jarod added with a snort.

Sans huffed softly.

“i just… she’s so cool… i don’t wanna mess this up.”

Jarod chuckled, “You’re a good guy Sans. You’ve really looked out for her in ways that normal people just don’t. And because of you, she’s gaining confidence. Not that you’re giving it to her, more like-“ Jarod considered,”-Helping her see what’s already there. It’s buried and you’re taking a shovel to it.”

With a thoughtful expression, Sans shrugged.

“s’least i can do. she’s given me something to… to look forward to, every day.”

Jarod smirked, “Then go get her. Papyrus and I will take care of the truck, you two take the car, alright?”

Sans raised a brow,  “don’t pressure me, kiddo. i’m biding my time.”

“Chicken.” Jarod smirked.

Sans’s socket flashed.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

It took some time, but eventually, all the boxes were moved into the appropriate rooms.

Jarod’s apartment was just down the hall, another studio room, and Papyrus sorted the boxes with organized expertise.

Sans and Paige were shifting things around in her kitchen, working in a giddy silence.

“can i come bug you for a cup of sugar?”

“Hmm, sure, but I might do the same to you.”

“fresh out.”

“Oh damn, same I guess.” Paige chuckled.

She frowned, as she looked at the time.

Sans was looking around with an amused grin,  “can you believe we’re actually gonna be neighbors? you might get sick of me.”

“Pfft, naw, why would I get sick of my best friend?” …  _ I wish you were more than my best friend, Sans… _

__

Sans chuckled, as he walked around,  “there’s so much space…”

“There will be less space when my furniture gets here.” Paige chuckled softly.

“oh, yeah, that’s right, you got a new bed and couch, right?” Sans chuckled

“Yeah! I can’t WAIT to sleep on my new mattress!” Paige grinned, adding, “My back always hurts from sleeping on my old one, it’s gonna be so awesome to  _ actually sleep _ for once!!”

Sans chuckled softly,  “we could practically shout memes at each other, instead of texting.”

“Right?” Paige giggled.

Papyrus and Jarod came in at that moment, their expressions serious.

“WE HAVE A SITUATION.” Papyrus announced gravely.

Jarod nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, uh, the movers called. There’s a problem with the furniture.”

Sans frowned,  “what?”

“They asked if we could go and settle some issues.” Jarod shrugged, “Papyrus and I can take care of it. You two should set up the tv and play some games. You worked hard for it.” Jarod grinned as he and Papyrus left.

“…well that sucks, I hope they get my bed here soon.” Paige frowned softly, “I was really looking forward to it. I mean…  _ a new mattress, _ can you imagine?”

__

Sans was trying really hard  _ not to _ as he recalled Jarod’s words from earlier.

Paige was already setting up the entertainment system, and he ambled over to help.

A few hours later, Paige was wincing. They were both sitting on the floor, playing smash bros, and Sans glanced over at her, before looking up at the clock. It was already past 9 pm.

“Paps and Jarod have been gone forever!” Paige suddenly exclaimed, just realizing the time.

“heh, yeah… maybe we should give them a call.” Sans frowned, starting to sweat, as Paige looked at her phone.

“… They texted me. Papyrus and Jarod are on their way back, but no furniture.”

Sans frowned.

“the movers dropped the ball on us.”

“Looks that way.” Paige muttered, looking so disappointed.

“… that’s so shitty.” Sans frowned,  “they told ya they’d have your stuff here by tonight, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“… what do they expect you to sleep on?”

“… well you know, the floor’s always there for me.”

Sans snorted as his mind raced.

“ya know… i have an air mattress. toriel gave it to me, as a birthday present. it’s actually super comfy… and it’d be better than the floor.”

Paige chuckled softly, “I don’t wanna bother you.”

“s’no bother, lemme go get it.”

Sans vanished.

Paige smiled softly as she stood painfully to her feet, cracking her back and taking off her shoes, grunting, “Why did I leave my shoes on?”

Sans returned and froze at the sight of her socks.

She was speaking, but he couldn't hear a word she said as he tore his  gaze from her socked feet, up her legs, and to her face, swallowing hard.

“uh.” He chuckled weakly,  “uh, it’s got an automatic air pump. cause you know, i’m lazy like that.”

Paige chuckled, “No complaints here.”

She shivered as she looked around the empty apartment. For some reason, the lack of bed… was really uncomfortable, even with the air mattress there.

“Um, Sans?” She asked quietly as Sans turned on the automatic pump.

“yeah?”

“… do you think…” Paige fidgeted nervously, “Do you think you could stay the night with me?”

Sans looked up, with some surprise.

“I, uh, it’s fine if you don’t want to, just-“

“it’s the new apartment, huh? i get it.” Sans cut her off, speaking gently.

“i, uh, know the feeling. of trying to get used to sleeping in a new place… are you sure though? i mean, this air mattress isn’t very roomy.”

“Well… we could cuddle?” Paige asked hopefully.

Sans felt his SOUL pound thickly.

“…i can do that.” He nodded, kicking himself for being such a prude.

Why couldn’t he say the words? Why couldn’t he just come out and say it?

“i’ll uh, tell jarod to crash on the couch at pap’s and my place.”

“Sounds good… m’honestly really tired.” Paige replied, but, she was partially lying, as she watched Sans text Jarod, her eyes sliding over her skeletal friend.

She’d known him for almost three months, since that first time seeing him in the library.

She knew she trusted him, and felt comfy with him. That wasn’t something she was used to, feeling  _ comfy _ .

Sans… made her feel safe.

Secure.

And he made her feel special.

“got some blankets?” Sans turned to ask her and she nodded quickly, grabbing her bedding, she paused, as she grabbed some sleep wear and changed, into a light tank top and her sleep shorts.

Taking a deep breath, she shook out her hair, and quickly screwed up her courage.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Sans was panicking.

Paige was trying to kill him, he could swear it.

_Those shorts, that tank top and_ _ her socks, oh stars. _

__

Biting his tongue slightly, Sans fought with himself as he worked with her to set up the bed, his skull flushing every time he caught sight of her cleavage, now in generous full view. That last time he had slept beside her, she had been fully clothed… this was different.

She was  _ barely _ dressed, and that scent of lavender and peaches was driving him insane with want.

_ can i really do this? can i really sleep next to her when i feel this way? would she hate me? _

Sans was taken from his thoughts when Paige’s face went absolutely sly as she called in a sing-song voice.

“Oh, Saaa-aaans?”

“Yeah?”  He turned to look at her and- 

WHACK!

-Took a pillow right to the face.

Sans blinked rapidly, looked at Paige as she grabbed another pillow, chucking it right at him. He grinned playfully as he quickly ducked aside. Paige threw another pillow and Sans snickered as he cuaght it, his sockets hooding as he eyed the next pillow in her hands.

“don’t do it, peaches.” He grinned, his teeth glinting mischievously.

“Make me!” Paige shouted as she dove forward. Sans grinned as he dodged, moving with precision as Paige came at him full force, giggling as she attempted to land a hit on him.

Sans took in the sight of her bright, happy face and sweat trickled down his spine as he eventually allowed her to tackle him and they fell back against the mattress.

“Gotcha!” Paige grinned down at him and he flushed at the sight of her sparkling green eyes.

“ya sure did, peaches.”  Sans grinned at her softly.

She huffed with breath, suddenly aware of how close she was to him and quickly rolled away, laughing awkwardly as she looked to the floor.

“Ahahaha, so, uh, what do you usually wear for bed Sans? Do you sleep with your hoodie on?” Paige asked with a chuckle.

“uh, sometimes?” Sans chuckled, flushing as Paige climbed onto the air mattress.

She turned back to him and gave him a soft smile, “Get comfy.”

Sans raised a brow,  “uh… you know, uh, … bones aren’t that comfy to snuggle with.”

“Humor me.” She grinned, patting the area next to her on the air mattress.

Sans took a breath and quickened his grin at her,  “uh, how bare bones are you comfy with?”

“Whatever you feel ok with is fine?” Paige chuckled, suddenly nervous as she tucked herself into the bedding.

Sans chuckled, winking lazily,  “if ya wanted to see me in the nude, all ya had to do was ask.”

“Pffft, get in here, Bonehead.”

Sans took a deep breath, as he tried to play it cool, shrugging off his jacket, and kicking off his slippers. He hesitated at his shirt, his mind blanking a moment.

_ did i shower last night? _

__

…“are ya cool with me taking my t-shirt off?” Sans asked, as his mind went blank.

“Yeah, that’s fine!”

“ya realize my ribs are gonna stick into you, right?”

“I’m not bothered… unless it bothers you?”

“..nah, if ya don’t mind, it should be fine.”

_ …is this really happenin’? easy sansy, she just wants ta cuddle. new place jitters an’ all that. _

Sans slipped off his shirt, trying to not blush, trying to act more confident then he felt.

Paige’s face went absolutely red. She’d never seen his ribs.

Felt them through his shirt and jacket, yeah, but… this was a whole new ballpark.

Thick ivory ribs curved into an attractively shaped sternum, his cervical and spinal vertebra looking almost sharp and dangerous on the posterior side.

Paige felt her cheeks flush, as Sans shrugged, giving her a shy, lopsided grin,  “welp, this is about as nude as i get for bed.”

Paige giggled as she scooted over. Sans turned off the light with his magic, slipping cautiously into the bed with her.

Moonlight shone through the window, streaming across the floor generously, and adding to the ambience from the cerulean glow of Sans’ glowing socket.

“You look so cool, when you use your magic.” Paige murmured as Sans wrapped an arm around her, drawing her close.

“heh, uh, thanks… you’re pretty magical yourself, paige.”

Paige snorted softly, as she settled into him, feeling those ivory ribs at her back. It was taking everything in her to not turn around and kiss him, to confess everything-

“g’night, paige.” And Sans leaned over her to press his teeth to her forehead.

She blinked in shock, her body jolting at the cool, gentle press of his teeth, the scent of sweet peppermint and tart raspberry stinging the back of her throat with the longing for more.

“uh, oh god, i’m sorry, was that… like too weird? i, uh, i dunno, i just…”

Paige turned. And she held his skull in her hands as she kissed him full on the teeth.

Her heart was pounding, her skin flushing as she trembled. What if she had misread the signs, what if-

But his mandible cracked open, and he moaned softly as that cerulean tongue she had seen so many times before gently pressing against her lips. She murmured softly, granting him permission as she reached out, lightly brushing his ribs, and feeling a surge of happiness when he shuddered against her, his breath hitching into a low purr.

“can i-” he pulled back, his sockets wide as he gasped for breath,  “peach, wait, hold on-” he groaned as Paige’s fingers itched over his sternum, her green eyes hazy with lust, sending utter shivers down his spine as he growled, “i don’t wanna mess this up, our friendship i mean, but damn, i  _ wanna _ keep kissing you,  _ please _ , can i?”

“Sans, yes.” Paige grunted as she pulled him close, her whole body thrilling when he reached out for her, running his cool phalanges over her skin.

Paige eagerly held his skull in her hands, angling him so she could press fluttering kisses to his teeth and his zygomatic bones. That adorable blue blush he always seemed to sport at moments when he was flustered or nervous was spreading over his skull and cervical column, and she felt her heart swell; god, she loved him so fucking much, that it hurt, it actually hurt her, how much she cared about him and-

“paige, wait, wait, i need to say something, i- ” Sans drew back with a gasp, looking into her eyes with flickering sockets, as his left socket sputtered with cerulean and gold magic, casting an eerie glow over her own features.

As he spoke, he ran his left phalanges over her face, bewildered, unable to articulate for a moment as his SOUL spun wildly within him, speaking in a desperate rush.

“i’ve never said anything, not a word, you’re so fucking important to me, you make me so fucking happy, and i couldn’t bear to lose you, because of this, but god, i’ve just wanted to  _ touch _ you for so long, and you just kissed me, fuck, you  _ french kissed me _ , and i just wanna keep kissing you. can i, please?"

Those words struck Paige through her heart, piercing her soul, as she stammered, “you, you’ve  _ always wanted me? Why?” _

Sans gripped her desperately as he tried to explain, stammering gruffly,  “i, heh, uh, are you k-kidding me, with your-“ He leaned forward, pressing his mandible to her forehead, as he inhaled her sweet scent, which was growing sharper,  “-your sweet face, with those gorgeous eyes that remind me of spring? The bounce in your step, the music in your heart, and fuck, your soul… i wanna touch your soul, see every inch of you and tell you just how much i love you, how much i  _ want you.” _

Paige felt her stomach drop, she couldn’t express to him just how much she reciprocated his feelings.

She wanted this, she wanted him, and she couldn’t believe that this was actually happening, as he shifted, moving slowly, carefully, he loomed over her, his grin hitching in a shy but eager grin,  “paige, please, will you lemme show you? how much i want you? lemme show you how beautiful you are.”

Paige nodded, whispering, “Sans, yes… please, kiss me more?”

Sans grinned, relief flooding his features as he groaned,  “fuck, yes,” and he gently placed his weight on his elbows, cradling her face in his hands, he murmured,  “is this ok?”

“Yes,” and Paige leaned up to press a kiss to his mandible, shivering as she saw that pale glow from his tongue, leaking between his teeth, huffing in surprise as he nuzzled her cheek and dipped back to her mouth for another lingering, searing kiss.

His bones were flushed with cerulean glimmering, and Paige found herself drawn to his thick structure as he kissed her soundly on the lips before moving down to her neck, huffing a breath along her clavicle, he groaned,  “god, your smell drives me insane, you have  _ no idea,  _ you smell like lavender and peaches.”

Paige was too busy whimpering to reply properly, as goose bumps shivered along her arms and itched along her belly, a fire pooling down between her legs as he gave her a tender nuzzle. "you're so perfect and beautiful."

“Sans, I’m not-“

“shh, yes you are. you always rush to fight for others, you stand up for those you love, and yet, you think it’s ok for people to pass by you unnoticed. i wanna put you on a pedestal, take you to the moon and show you how the stars pale in comparison.”

Paige flushed as she accused, “You’re being cheesy.”

“maybe. but it’s sincere cheese.” He grinned sheepishly, stealing her words away as he sat up over her, tilting his head in amazement.

“fuck… god, look at you… i’ve thought about this but i never imagined it would be  _ real _ … “

Paige sat up, on her knees, as she looked at him with gentle desire, hesitant, she asked, “Can I… can I touch you too?”

Sans’s bones flushed as he nodded vigorously, unable to stifle a low moan as her hands crept up along his ribs.

“You… you said you were ticklish… are you always ticklish?” Paige asked softly.

Sans gave a weak, lopsided grin, his sockets squinting in happiness as he replied,  “only when i’m with you.”

Paige flushed, her fingers brushing the spaces between his ribs, and he gave such a soft, desperate whine, she almost thought he was in pain.

“Di-does it hurt?”

“ _ fuck no, _ it feels  **_s o_ ** good… i’m, just, so sorry, because i wanna take ya to the bone-zone  **_so badly_ ** … but i can’t yet. not yet.”

“Why?” Paige blushed, her mind blanking with the term “Bone zone” and what it implied, as he gently nudged her back, whispering,  “there’s more of you that i want first… please.”

Paige whispered quietly, her heart pounding, “I… Sans, I’m scared. What if you don’t like me?”

Sans snorted softly, as he leaned back down,  “that’s impossible, peach, i promise… just, please, keep kissing me.” His husky whisper vibrated in her ears and she nodded eagerly as she pressed her mouth back to his, moaning as she felt his phalanges roam over her body, her tongue busy with his as the taste of peppermint and raspberries permeated her senses and drove her wild with want.

She squeaked when she felt the chill of his bones gently rubbing over her clothed thigh.

“is this ok?”

“Um, yeah.”

“are you sure?” Sans caught her hesitation and paused in his movement, drawing back his hand.

She instantly missed the contact and spoke louder.

“Yes, please. I  _ want _ you to keep touching me.” Paige nodded vigorously, more bold as she gripped Sans by his clavicle, wrapping her fingers around his bones gently, she peppered his mandible with kisses as his hand crept further down her thighs.

“god, your skin… it’s  _ so _ soft…”  He groaned, rubbing his distal phalanges in gentle circles. 

Paige actually snorted, mid kiss, as she snickered, “You sound like a serial killer, Sans.”

“m’sorry.” He gave a lopsided grin at her, his touching at her thighs never ceasing as he leaned down and whispered into her ear,  “s’just… i’m a skeleton, an, uh, things like hair… skin, eyes… flesh…“

He gripped her thighs purposefully, groaning at his handful, he murmured, “it all jus’ fascinates me… but you.” He leaned back up, letting go of her thigh, he reached and laced his phalanges through her fingers, “you’ve fascinated me ever since i first saw you, dodging raindrops and reading your books in the library. everything about you has hooked me through the soul, peach.”

Paige felt tears leaking at the corners of her eyes, “Sans… um, you said… you wanted to touch my soul…. What… what does that mean?”

Sans smiled gently, as he tilted his head at her,  “lemme show you mine… an’ if you want, i can show you yours…”

Paige sat up eagerly as Sans leaned back, his sockets flooding with intense cerulean magic.

And a pure, point of white light with cyan colored edges, in the shape of an inverted heart, appeared in his outstretched carpals.

Paige stared in wonder as she wiggled closer and she gently held out her hand, as Sans cradled the upside down heart, his socket still flashing, he murmured,  “this is my soul.”

“Can I … can I touch it?” Paige whispered in awe.

__

Sans nodded, and as he handed her his soul, he felt an intense rush of euphoria as her fingers gently gripped him, marveling at the feel of the culmination of Sans’s being.

It felt like a stress ball, but gooey, without being sticky, and it was warm and pulsing under her gentle fingers.

Paige watched him with hooded eyes as she rubbed small circles around his soul, murmuring, “You… your soul is sensitive, huh?”

“it’s-“ Sans whimpered, groaning as he explained quickly,  “your intent. you,  hah, you want to… make me feel good… that intent is multiplied through~ _ hhng _ ~ touch.”

Paige gave a mischievous smile as she ran a finger over his soul, watching him come undone, as he huffed and panted, his bones flushing with cerulean magic of light and dark hues, casting a glimmering sheen to the ivory of his frame.

Paige stroked his soul experimentally, watching him carefully, measuring his reactions as she stroked and tickled the throbbing soul.

Sans was grinding his mandible, cyan sweat leaking from his skull as he fixed his gaze on her face, hissing and pleading,  “d-do that again,  _ please _ .”

Paige’s eyes widened, he looked so  _ hot, and so sexy, and she wanted him to feel good as she stroked his soul, just a little harder- _

__

The soul burst in brilliance and Sans threw back his skull with a sharp, hoarse bark,  “FUCK!” His voice rising in volume and exuberance as he panted, right socket closed.

His left socket was awash with paler magic as he reached, tugging his soul back from her, he hoarsely murmured,  “you… are  _ magic _ , peach…”

Paige squirmed, that fire in her belly was pooling and pulsing, her chest was heaving, and she shuddered as he raked his gaze over her with devious sockets,  “i need you… i want you… please, please, let me  _ have you.” _

Paige nodded, his voice going right through her, shaking her to her core as he reached out to her, uttering in absolute desperation,  “come here.”

Moving back to the center of the bed, Sans gently brushed his phalanges over her shoulders, murmuring,  “so, not to be a scumbag… but you’ve seen  _ me _ topless… i know it’s uh, not quite the same… but i’d really,  _ really _ like to see you topless.”

Paige blushed, her tongue heavy in her mouth as he gave her a ravenous look,  “if, if that’s too much or-“

“I just made you cum with your soul, Sans… if you can be open with me… I can be open with you. I… I want you to see me.” Paige replied softly, reaching down to grip the bottom edge of her shirt.

Sans’s sockets widened, his mandible falling open, as Paige trembled, her shirt gone, and her chest and torso bared.

She reached to cover herself, out of instinct and his mandible clenched in a growl,  “don’t… please, don’t hide… paige, lay down.”

Trembling, Paige complied, and as Sans settled back over her, his sockets raking over her in a desperate expression, he rasped,  “you're so beautiful .” He rumbled, his tongue slipping to rub against his teeth in a hungry display.

“your body… is amazing. your lips,” he dipped to kiss her,  “your neck,” he slipped down to nip at her neck, enjoying the moan that slipped from her throat,  “these  _ gorgeous _ breasts,” and he leaned down, trailing his tongue down her chest to the valley of her pale moons, gently kissing and nipping softly at her skin, taking time to lavish her sensitive peaks and grunting, as Paige whimpered, “S-sans!”

“yeah, peach?”

“Sans… I … Sans, can you…” She whimpered even more, as fire raced from her chest and spread through her body at his attention.

Sans flicked his tongue against her, grinning in some satisfaction and thanking the stars he wasn’t a human skeleton as she squealed.

“Hnng, Sans, you… hah, you said you could~hnng~ sh-show me my soul?”

“hmm? yeah…” Sans chuckled deeply,  “yeah, i could do that.”

He reached out, his activated socket darkening in color as he reached out and Paige felt that same strange weight, that she felt before, when he picked her up with his magic, but this time, there was a strange tug in her body, and Paige saw a brilliance glimmer in front of her.

Her soul was shimmering with a dark golden light, burning to a glimmering, dark amber in the center and then shimmering a lighter ochre around the edges, giving a pale green aura around the glistening heart-shaped spirit.

“...i knew it…” Sans murmured, as he beckoned the sparkling stone to his attention, cradling it like a precious gemstone,  “bravery… justice… and kindness… you are all these things and so much more.”

His sockets hooded, as he grinned,  “can i touch your soul?”

  
“Y-yes, please.” Paige whimpered, as her whole body lit up with nerves, the very instant that Sans pressed the distal phalange of his thumb into the dip of her soul.

Every inch of her skin was on fire, every ecstasy that she felt at his touch was amplified.

With each stroke, she was reminded of her bass, Betty, when her guitar was plugged into an amp, each baritone rumble vibrating through the air.

“can i try somethin’, peach?” Sans asked in a chuckle as he kept stroking her soul with sure, confident touches, watching her body writhe with a blushing expression, his grin turning smug.

“Y-yeah, sure.” Paige squealed, as he flicked his fingers over the edge of her soul, whining as her body lit up like the fourth of July.

Sans didn’t hesitate, as he cradled her soul in his phalanges before opening his mouth, his teeth dripping with ectoplasma as he popped her soul into his mouth.

Paige went completely stiff as her whole body radiated with a near unbearable heat, her eyes wide, her lips parted with heaving breath.

Sans stroked his tongue along her soul, sucking ever so gently as he watched Paige writhe and twist, sobbing incoherently, she cried out, “Sans, Sans, I’m gonna~”

Sans wanted to tell her to cum, to beg her to cum for him, but it was difficult to talk with a mouthful, so he simply grinned as he opened his mouth and slid her soul into his hands, using both his hands and his tongue, gripping her soul firmly, he dragged his tongue harshly over its surface, gave the  _ gentlest nibble- _

Paige was unaware of the noise that she made, but it drove Sans to the brink of his self-control, as she completely unraveled before him, her body glistening, her face flushed and enraptured as she whined and gasped.

“S-sans!” she gasped, her eyes hooded as she finally spoke, “Sans, please, I want to  _ actually ruin our friendship, please.” _

Sans gave her soul one final kiss before returning it to her, grinning like an idiot, he weakly replied, “do you know what you’re asking for? i’m not gonna let  _ any other guy _ near you. if anyone bugs you, i’ll dunk them so far, they won’t even know what hit them. paige, if i make you mine, i promise, i will never stop loving you, supporting you, whatever it is you need, i  _will_ be there for you.”

Paige whimpered and nodded, her eyes near glistening with tears. These words… the look on his face as he leaned back over her and ever so gently rubbed his clothed pelvis against her, the fact that he felt so strongly for her-

“I want to be yours… and I want you to be mine.” She finally confessed.

That look on his face, genuine shock and happiness, it was almost more than she ever saw him express, and it filled her with such sweetness, as he kissed her cheek and begged sofly,  “i, uh, i want… to… i would  _ really _ like to pop your cherry. but, i don’ wanna pressure you. i’ve waited for you this long, and i can keep waitin-”

“Pop it.” Paige replied without hesitation, and Sans blinked stupidly at her for a moment.

“... _ now?” _

“Yes… I … I’m not gonna lie, I’m scared, and I’m worried you... will think I’m gross or something, but you just… you saw my soul… you made me  _ cum with my soul _ , and if that’s all we ever do again, I'd be so happy… but I want more of you. I want all of you… and I know that in order to ask for more, I have to give more.”

Sans tilted his smile at her, chuckling,  “i’ll never think you’re gross, paige.” And he brushed his tongue over her clavicle.

He scooted down her body, trailing loving kisses and licks down her breasts, her belly and finally, he gripped her thighs and pulled them apart, raking his gaze over her shorts.

“trust me, i love these shorts… but i need them off ya, right  _now_ _.” _

And her shorts were ripped apart in the mere blink of an eye, leaving her completely bare to his gaze.

“ _oh fuck, you have such pretty hair…”_ He groaned in such a tone of admiration, that Paige couldn’t even find it in her to feel ashamed that she hadn’t tried to shave herself for him, as he gently brushed his phalanges through her honey-colored short and curlies.

“peach, i’mma be gentle with ya, ok? i dunno if i can make ya cum with my tongue, that might be tricky… but i’m gonna try my damndest. ya ready?”

“Uh, um, uh-huh.” Paige gasped, her eyes wide, her mouth twitching as she took deep breaths.

Sans’s jaw opened, his glowing tongue leaving a trail of ectoplasma dripping down his mandible as he gripped her hips and pulled her against his skull, burying his face into her petals with an aviarice that she couldn’t even describe.

His tongue was warm, with a tingling sensation, like peppermint, and her back arched off the mattress as he slurped loudly, moaning wantonly into her folds and growling softly,  “god, you taste so good.. mmm, paige!”

“HnnnssssSans!” she hissed, as that heat returned inside of her. Her flower was bursting with nectar and the bud that he was licking and sucking on was swelling as the coil of pleasure wound tighter, with each groan, every purr of pure pleasure that rippled in Sans’ voice while he worked harder than he’d ever driven himself to work.

“peach, please.. please cum fer me… i want ya to… oh fuck, i wanna make ya cum, please~” And he hoarsely groaned into her folds as his teeth brushed against her hood, sending a sharp tingle down into her bundle of nerves, hitting that spot, fuck, oh fuck, that spot, T H A T S P O T-

Paige arched wordlessly as he pushed her over the edge, stars bursting behind her eyelids as she cried out incoherently.

Sans grinned, lapping more softly as she rode her rapture out, feeling his magic flushing along his bones in ever growing waves, swirling and solidifying at his pelvis in a dark, cerulean glow.

As Paige fairly wept with her want and desire, Sans licked her juices off his teeth, groaning softly at the sight of her as he crept back up to her face.

“hey there,” he chuckled as her eyes cleared and she acknowledged him, a goofy smile spreading over her face.

Sans chuckled fondly, his sockets squinting as he murmured,  “so, uh, i have a question…”

“... if it’s another bone zone joke, I’m gonna smack you.” Paige chuckled.

“naw… i was gonna ask if you wanna have a  _ bed _ time.”

Paige licked her lips, as her center ached for him.

“Yeah… yeah I do… please… so, uh…” she glanced down, her cheeks flushing at the sight of his straining shorts, a threatening blue glow giving her a hint that yes, Sans did in fact, have a  _ bone _ to pick with her.

“i’m… gonna slip these off then, ok?” Sans murmured and Paige nodded eagerly, as she watched him slide his shorts down.

Her eyes widened when he sprang free from the confines of his shorts and she licked her lips nervously as he stroked the large member in his phalanges, eyeing her lazily, he chuckled.

“like what you see?”

“S-shut up!” Paige squeaked. 

Crawling over her, Sans stroked her face gently as he groaned.

“paige, i’ll be gentle, ok? i’ll go slow, i promise… but please, i need to be inside ya.”

“I trust you, Sans.” Paige whispered, “I trust you and I want you too.”

Sans felt his SOUL flip in relief, as he nudged her legs about, kissing her soundly as he rubbed the head of his length against her slick entrance, groaning softly,  “oh fuck… oh fuck~”

And he pushed in, slowly, oh so slowly.

Paige writhed, her face twisting as she clutched at him, crying softly, “Sans….”

Sans kissed away her tears and his magic began to glow, filling her with a tender, warming feeling. Her walls relaxed around him, and he pushed further, distracting her from the discomfort with his tongue over her shoulder, his teeth at her earlobe, whispering softly and sweetly to her as her walls stretched and accommodated his size.

Paige breathed deeply as she felt the warmth from his magic, the smooth texture of his bones against her skin and the pulsing of his tongue against her shoulder.

“Sans?” Paige murmured,as she turned her face towards his to capture his teeth with her lips, moaning softly, “Sans, please… I’m ready.”

Sans nodded softly, giving a low whine, as he huffed,  “i know, uh, i know this is probably really, really cheesy…. but my god, peach, you are so fuckin’ tight… god, you’re so hot.” he looked down into her face, as he pulled away only to slowly push back, the friction warm and comforting,  _ satisfying. _

Paie felt so full, like a piece of her that had been missing for a long time was suddenly reunited with her, and she sobbed quietly, as she blurted, “Sans, I love you. I love you so much, please, please move faster, I need you!”

Sans’s grin faltered, as he gulped,  “a-already?”

“Yes!” 

And she jutted her hips against him, squeaking at the added pressure inside her core.

“whatever you say, peach, fuck, i’m happy to oblige,” Sans growled, as he cradled her face gently while steadily reaching a quick, confident pace inside of her, humming with tones of desperation, a low, whining growl building from his ribs and up his cervical vertebrae, murmuring through his lolling tongue as his sockets squeezed shut.

Paige’s body rocked underneath him, she was vaguely aware of the air-mattress scooting across the floor by degrees, but her full attention was on that look on his face, the utter pleasure that he was reaping from her body, and numbly, she thought to herself, “ _ I’m doing this to him. I’m making him feel good…” _ and a swell of pride, confidence and a deep, growing courage rocked her, and her chest began to glimmer with golden tendrils.

Sans gave a low, drawn out growl,  “fuck, paige, i… fuck, i’m gonna…mmmmmmm-” and he threw back his head, gasping, sucking in air as his ribs rattled, a purr bursting forth.

Paige squealed as he gave short, lazy thrusts inside of her, a warmth spilling and pooling inside of her, making her feel full, her core tingling and relaxed, as he finally rested, nuzzling her forehead with his teeth.

He chuckled softly before giving a groan as he began to pull away, his length giving a wet  _ pop! _ When he released her, panting roughly against her forehead.

“... i can safely say that was the most physical activity i’ve ever done in my entire life.” he finally joked with an awkward joy in his voice.

“Ha-ha.” Paige gasped, reaching around him, she pulled him into her body, hugging him tightly, as she murmured, “Sans… I, uh… god, I was so scared… of this… to do this… I never thought anyone would.. Want me… least of all you.”

“glad i could prove you wrong.” Sans murmured,  “you are so fucking important to me, you are so beautiful, amazing and kind… this, uh, this hasn’t messed up anything between us, has it?”

Paige vigorously shook her head, left speechless as he went on, in a rush, his bones tinted with dark and light tones of cerulean.

“cause fuck, i wanna… i wanna stay with ya, paige. i wanna do all the things we did before and more besides… i want to tell you everyday, how gorgeous you are, how smart and funny you are. i mean, you’re just… the complete package… heh, how’d i get so lucky? i’ve never  _ been _ lucky until i met you…”

Paige blushed, hiding her face, she mumbled, “I want that too, Sans...”

Sans smiled softly, as he pressed his teeth to her mouth, and she opened her lips, as they shared another, lingering, passionate kiss.

They were so lost in their embrace, that neither noticed that the air hissing out of the mattress, until Paige realized her back was against the hard wood of the floor.

“oh..” Sans blinked, as he pulled back and took in their situation.

…

“looks like our mattress couldn’t take the heat.”

Paige crackled up, as she giggled at him, “Welp… you have a bed, right?”

“uh, yeah.” Sans grinned lopsided,  “yeah i do… wanna sleep on it with me?”

“Yes.” Paige giggled, “Yes please.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

  
  


Papyrus and Jarod both grinned, as they carried the mattress they had stowed away in the truck up the stairs, Pap’s right socket glimmering with gravity magic as he chuckled,  “DO YOU THINK THEY CONFESSED?”

“Pfft, probably not.” Jarod grumped, as they finally paused in front of Paige’s door. They were about to open it when they both heard it.

Jarod and Papyrus didn’t even bother with the mattress. They turned right around and went into the apartment across the hall.

“We never speak of this, yeah?” Jarod questioned and Papyrus shook his head,  “I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU SPEAK OF, JAROD. WOULD YOU CARE FOR A ROUND OF SMASH BROS?”

“Now  _ that’s _ the kind of smashing I wanna think about right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats*


	5. Like Stars In The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige takes matters into her hands regarding her education and begins to pursue her future.
> 
> In the midst of school and work, Sans comes to a conclusion about Paige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this ^_^*

“P-paige?”

“Yeah, Alphys?”

“U-uhm, have you registered for college yet?” The saurian woman fidgeted, as Paige chuckled softly, “I’m procrastinating. I’m really nervous about it, Alphys.”

“W-well, you can always ask me, or Sans to go with you. We’ll be happy to support you.” Alphys replied with a supportive smile.

Paige chuckled, “Thanks, Alphys… I think I can do it myself. I just need to get there.”

“I th-think it’s so cool that you’re going into Soul Studies!” Alphys grinned proudly and Paige nodded with a soft smile.

“I uh… I wanna learn more about my own soul… and souls in general. I think… I mean, I know that they’re more important than we realize.” Paige stated quietly, a hand to her chest as she glanced where her soul would appear, when Sans pulled it out, a slight flush to her cheeks.

Living as neighbors with Sans and Papyrus these past weeks had been absolutely amazing.

Papyrus had taught Jarod to cook and clean, after visiting his young friend enough times to realize the young man had an _extremely loose_ grasp of housekeeping, taking him under his wing, so to speak.

It really warmed Paige’s heart, to see her brother with a close friend. He had always been something of a loner, not because he disliked people, but because of his anxiety. However, it was genuinely difficult for Jarod to feel anxious around Papyrus.

And _Sans_ … Paige blushed.

Ever since that night that they had confessed to each other, things… hadn’t really changed much… well, no. That wasn’t _quite_ true. 

They hung out the same as they always did, and they texted constantly, as usual.

There was still that awkward, shy feeling that Paige would get around him, and she knew it was the same for him as well…

It was the little things that had changed. Sans touched her every opportunity that presented itself.

He pulled her into his lap when she’d sit on the couch with him, softly nuzzle her cheek, or the top of her head, run his phalanges through her hair absentmindedly whenever they watched movies together, brushed against her without shame whenever they’d walk together…

Paige flushed.

Certainly more than once, he’d spend the night in her room, on HER new mattress…

Sans was so gentle with her; often, he’d ask her for permission to look at her soul and he’d cradle it, like it was a precious jewel, something to be cared for.

Cradling her soul wasn’t the only thing he’d do, and she blushed bright red as she steered her thoughts to the mornings she’d wake up, to find him snuggled up next to her, pulling her body greedily into his, snoring softly and squeezing her tighter when he’d come to consciousness.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

_Sans, I gotta go to work._

_call in sick._

_Dude, I can’t, Undyne will kick my butt!_

_not if i can help it._

_Really, you’re gonna kick Undyne’s butt for me?_

_i would for you._

... _Damn it, Sans._

_you know you love me._

_8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8_

With a goofy grin, Paige walked up the campus road, her backpack full of all the necessary documents that she had been given, to apply and register for classes.

She’d already been accepted, she just needed to sort out the degree plan.

Entering the old building, she took a deep breath, butterflies crowding her thoughts, as she walked to the front desk.

“Please sign your banner ID and your name and we’ll call you.” The lady at the desk told her in a sharp tone before Paige could even speak.

“Oh, uh, ok.” Paige took a seat, trying to calm her nerves as she took out her phone and texted Sans.

But before she could send the text-

“Paige Turner?”

Paige jolted to her feet as the harsh call, and quickly walked back.

“Uh, yeah, that’s me.”

The woman looked at her with a sharp glance.

“I see that you’ve applied under the Stem grant for Soul studies?”

“I sure did!” Paige grinned, her smile faltering as the lady turned cold eyes to her.

“Your internship was never officially approved by the human division of the Soul Core.”

“I-what?” Paige’s stomach dropped, as the woman went on, pointing to the paperwork, “This says that your internship was approved by the King and Queen, and Dr. Alphys herself, but the human doctor, Dr. Keller, never approved it. So I'm afraid that until you get his signature, you can’t register.”

Those words were like a slap to the face to Paige as the woman handed her the paperwork back, adding with a sneer, “Honestly, you want to work in science, but you obviously don’t do your research.”

Paige wanted to crumple. She wanted to fold in on herself.

She wanted to go back to her apartment and just bury herself in the covers, and forget that she even tried.

But even as she felt herself starting to fold, there was a catch in her soul and all those moments that Sans had stood up for her and encouraged her flashed through her mind...

  
  


_“you’re gonna be just fine, paige. i know ya are. you’re intelligent, you’re funny, and stars, do you realize just how pleasant you are? not to mention how gorgeous you are. as a skeleton, i can’t tell a fibula. you’re amazing.”_

  
  


_“i think she handles her own fights just fine, ‘dyne.”_

_“you always rush to fight for others, you stand up for those you love, and yet, you think it’s ok for people to pass by you unnoticed. i wanna put you on a pedestal, take you to the moon and show you how the fucking stars pale in comparison.”_

  
  


...Paige drew herself up, her eyes flashing.

“Excuse me. I’ll **be** back, with that signature. And for the record, a good scientist doesn’t start out knowing everything. That’s why it’s called _research._ You try, you fail and you get back up. And ma’am, I don't intend to give up. You certainly seem to have given up on your customer service skills, because they are _awful._ Good thing _you’re_ not studying to be a scientist.”

And with that, Paige turned on her heel, her face hot and her teeth clenched.

It hurt that she had been so rudely treated, but at the same time, there was a satisfaction that thrummed inside of her.

She had stood up for herself. She spoke her mind, without fear, and it had felt _so good._

Tears were running down her face, but she stood tall.

It shouldn’t have surprised her, that Sans appeared beside her, wrapping his arms tightly around her, he growled softly, “who made you cry?”

“Don’t worry about it, Sans, I took care of it. Just hold me?” Paige murmured, “And uh… not that I’m questioning you, but why do you always seem to appear whenever I’m in trouble?”

Sans grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his skull with his left phalanges as he drew her closer with his right arm, murmuring, “i… it’s crazy, peach, but i can feel when you’re distressed. ever since that day that your brother was pushed by that big guy, i can feel when something’s up with you. i don’t know exactly what it is… but when i feel it, i just… know that i need to be where you are.”

Paige felt something in her chest burn. It wasn’t unpleasant, in fact, it was like a soft fire, gently burning, as she hugged him back, smiling up softly, she murmured, “Sans… I love you.”

“i love you too, peach. now, what is it that happened? anything i can do to help?”

“Hmm, I need a Doctor Keller to sign this paperwork.” Paige replied and Sans snorted.

“oh, they pulled that again huh?”

“What do you mean ‘again?’” Paige asked, with an arched brow.

“every single student that has used this grant has been sent back at least once with this same excuse. i’m so sorry, peach, i shoulda told ya.” Sans growled, as he wrapped her in his embrace, murmuring, “i shoulda been there with you…”

“Sans, you can’t always be there with me… and besides,” Paige blushed, as she chuckled softly, “You’ve done so much for me, since you came into my life… since you opened that door at the library for me. I never would have back-talked that lady, not without all the encouragement and confidence you’ve helped me build. In a way… you _were there_ with me.”

Sans chuckled awkwardly, looking shy as he murmured, “you’ve always had that strength in you… but i’m glad i could lend ya a hand.”

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, murmuring, “More than useful,” as she kissed his mandible.

Sans was startled, his zygomatic bones flushing, before he closed his sockets and nuzzled back into her.

The kiss deepened, and Sans groaned, a whine pitching in his throat as he wrapped his arms around her and ripped open the void, his left socket flashing cyan and pale gold as he pulled her back into the shortcut.

She leaned into him, as they landed back in her apartment, in her bed, in fact, and she marveled, “Sans! How the heck did you-”

“been here enough times, peach.” He grinned saucily, as she straddled him and propped herself against his ribcage, gazing down at him fondly.

“Want me to touch your soul, Sans?” Paige murmured, as she languidly kissed him, her cheeks flushing as she felt his phalanges wander lazily up her body.

“hmm… you can touch me wherever you want, babe.” He groaned, as her own fingers thrummed against his bones.

“Lemme have it then.” Paige whispered, sitting up on his chest. “I want to make you feel good, Sans.”

Sans’s soul thumped hungrily as he grinned, “only if you let me return the favor.”

At this moment, there was a loud thumping knock, at Paige’s door, and Sans groaned, as they both heard Undyne’s shouting, “NGYAAAH! Paige! Sans! Get your asses out here right now! I KNOW you’re in there!”

“... can’t we just ignore her?” Sans muttered. Paige gave him a withering glare, “Unless you wanna fix the door when she breaks it.”

Straightening themselves out, with Sans growling in frustration under his breath, Paige went to the door, to find Alphys and Undyne.

“P-paige, I’m so sorry, but, I just remembered that you would need this signature. And on this specific form too. If I remember past experiences c-correctly, they told you to get the form we gave you signed, b-but in reality, you’re gonna need this separate form.”

“Alphys, THANK YOU oh my god!” Paige grabbed the form and sighed with relief, as she grinned, “Seriously, this is great… um, is there anything else?”

“If they g-give you anymore hassle, Asgore will have to talk to them p-personally.” Alphys replied with a soft grin, “You’ll b-be fine.”

Undyne grunted, eyeing Sans, she crossed her arms, “Sorry if we interrupted your _canoodling._ We’ll be going now. Have fun _boning_.”

Sans looked down at Paige, who blinked as Undyne scooped Alphys up and carried her effortlessly. Alphys gave an apologetic wave, squeaking as Undyne took a running leap down the stairs.

…“where were we?” Sans shut the door and locked it with his magic, wrapping his arms around Paige, he chuckled into her ear, “i can take ya to the campus tomorrow to get this sorted… wanna go back to bed?”

Paige grinned, her stomach flipping as she nodded quickly, turning in his arms, she pressed her lips to his sternum before pressing another kiss to the bottom of his mandible.

“Yes, please.” She grinned as he shuddered at her touch.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

The following months were difficult.

It seemed like there was never time to do the things she wanted. 

But everytime she felt down like her day was the worst day she had ever felt before, Sans would appear, wrapping his arms around her, gripping her body to his as he nuzzled her and murmured soft, encouraging words.

Sometimes he brought food, and Papyrus always ensured that her fridge was stocked with good, simple ingredients that she could prepare on her own.

“I didn’t think it would be this hard.” Paige muttered in the middle of October as she lay in bed next to Sans, after a long, exhausting day.

He held her closer and grunted, “wanna do something this weekend?”

Paige turned to look at him with a raised brow.

“Like a date?”

“yeah.”

Paige wriggled. They hadn’t actually gone to do something like that, since they’d been together… 

“I’d love to.” she grinned, “Do you have something in mind?”

Sans smirked, and nuzzled her neck.

“i do.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Paige had finished her assignments, Papyrus and Jarod had promised to keep an eye on her apartment as Paige packed a suitcase, wondering what it was that Sans had in mind.

“Sans, are you sure I’m gonna need a swimsuit?”

“just in case, peach.” Sans grinned softly.

Paige just shook her head softly. It was too cold to go swimming… maybe this was part of some prank he was playing.

But as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the void, she felt the chill of the air erase, until they were standing in a humid cavern. The air smelled like moisture and a comforting sort of staleness, as well as a distinct sweetness that reminded her of wildflowers and wintergreen. 

“ya don’t hafta change into a swimsuit… but there’s something here i wanna show you.” Sans looked nervous and Paige instantly realized where they were.

_Underground._

He pushed her suitcase against the cavern wall, promising that it would be safe, as he took her hand and led her down the damp road.

The soft whispers of past secrets and longings murmured around them, and Paige was utterly floored by the sight of the glowing luminescent flowers.

“... they look like the color of your magic, Sans…” Paige whispered, as she looked up at him with admiration.

The blush on his skull made her giggle, as he chuckled, “i honestly never thought of that before… petal for your thoughts, peach?”

“I’m just… wonderin why you brought me here… I mean, isn’t this place… I don’t mean to sound weird, but, you guys were trapped here… why come back?”

Sans just grinned a little as he pulled her through a large arching tunnel that suddenly opened up into a HUGE, vast opening.

Paige’s jaw dropped at the sight of the innumerable twinkling stones above her.

It was so still and quiet, and Sans took her hand gently, as he spoke.

“i came here a lot, before the barrier broke. i always wondered what the stars looked like… and i felt like i’d never get to push forward.”

He looked down at Paige and smiled softly. 

“look how wrong i was, paige. not only did i get out, with the rest of the monsters… i met you. you’ve given me so much hope for the future… it scares me a little.”

Paige hugged him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

“there’s no shame in remembering your past, so long as you look to the future. that’s not been easy for me… at least… not until i met you.”

Tilting her head up, Sans pressed his skull to the side of her neck, and Paige gripped him as a thrill went through her, her heart beating wildly and her emotions swirling like so many bright watercolors in her soul.

“rome is built on ruins, and it’s quite breathtaking;” Sans broke the silence thoughtfully, stroking her honey-hair, which glowed gently in the pale glow of the bio-luminescent rocks.

He cupped her face in his phalanges and brushed his thumbs along the soft arches of her cheeks, continuing, “what makes you think you can’t be too?”

Tears glistened in her eyes for a moment as he nuzzled her, wrapping her in his embrace once again.

This was a place that had once filled him with peace, on his darkest days, and Sans felt as though he had everything that he would ever need in this very moment.

And with that thought came a decision.

He would ask her to be his. 

Not now… now she needed to focus on the future she had set before her, and he would do everything in his power to fill her with the same hope that she had filled him with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^


	6. The Days Before Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, things turn out alright. Not always, but sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, but hopefully sweet!

Time flew, at a surprisingly brisk pace. And when Paige graduated, she could hardly believe the day had finally arrived as she stood in the ceremony, diploma in hand.

Out in the crowd, she could see Sans, Papyrus and Jarod, as well as Alphys and Undyne.

They were all beaming at her and a swell of confidence bloomed in her chest.

She had learned so much in such a short amount of time, and Sans had been there, every step of the way.

Even the days when he wasn’t physically  _ with _ her, she always felt like he was there. Maybe it was the soul connection he had talked about, or maybe it was wishful thinking, but either way, Paige felt grateful for it. Even on her hardest days, she never felt like she was facing her demons by herself.

“ey, peach,”  Sans was waiting for her, when the ceremony ended, and she hugged him tightly,as he grinned, “ guess you’re a real nerd now, huh? got your bachelor’s an’ everything-”

“Like you’re any _less_ of a nerd!” Paige stuck her tongue out playfully.

“CONGRATULATIONS, PAIGE!” Papyrus was  _ brimming _ with happiness, as he beamed at Paige.  “I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!”

Paige felt tears prick at her eyes. She couldn’t help it, honestly, just four years ago, it had felt like her life wasn’t going anywhere. Now, not only was she set for a career in soul research that she actually enjoyed, but she had amazing friends, a supportive family and…

She glanced over at Sans, who caught her gaze and flushed cerulean as he gave her a grin and a lazy wink.

Her heart thudded. She couldn’t believe how lucky she had gotten to have someone like Sans in her life.

“ ready to go home ?”

“Yeah.” Paige nodded, after the festivities had ended. 

Sans chuckled softly, and she heard a hitch in his voice as he murmured, “ i uh… actually, could we make a stop first ?”

“Oh! Yeah sure, Sans.” Paige nodded and Sans grinned as he took her by the hand.

“Shortcut?” Paige chuckled and she wrapped her arms around Sans as he pulled her through the void.

The wash of nothing briefly filled her before the slight chill of the spring air surrounded her again. Squeezing Sans, she was surprised to feel a  _ crinkle _ in his jacket.

“What-”

She opened her eyes to find herself on a hill, just outside the city. The night sky shone above her and she was surprised to find a blanket and some pillows thrown carefully on the ground.

“ cool… i was worried i was gonna hafta eat all these ketchips by myself. ” Sans laughed softly as he pulled a _huge_ bag of chips out from his jacket, and Paige snickered.

“Did… did you have those with you during my ceremony?”

“ entirely possible .” Sans snickered and Paige just giggled as she snagged the bag from his hand and popped it open. 

“I’m going to eat all of these, you know that right?” She smirked and he ruffled her hair fondly.

“not a chance, peach. ” Sans snickered.

They both lay back against the blanket and a comfortable silence filled the air, broken only by the loud crunching of ketchips. The sky was serene above them, and Paige felt a thrill go down through her toes as a shooting star flashed across her vision.

“paige?”

“Yeah, Sans?”

“Before I met you… Life was really boring. I was just kinda… floating along. It’s been strange, being on the surface, after all those years underground… But I was never happy until i met  _ you. _ ”

Paige felt her heart pulse as Sans’ large phalanges wrapped around her hand, and he softly murmured, “you’re what i’ve been missing, all these years, and i never even knew until i saw you, that day in the library…”

He shifted, and Paige turned to look at him, only to see him kneeling before her.

Her face  _ flushed  _ and she scrambled to her knees, “Sans, are-are you-”

“paige, will you be my soulmate? ” Sans said in a breathless tone of voice.

Paige blinked back tears as she looked down at the ring in his hands. He shifted uncomfortably, stammering,  “i, i did a lot of research, I think this is how humans do it-”

“YES!” 

Sans yelped as Paige launched herself at him, pressing her lips to his skull over and over as she giggled helplessly, even as tears leaked from her eyes.

Sans gave a breath of relief, wrapping his arms tightly around her and lying back against the ground as he murmured,  “i guess you could say i’ve really fallen for you-”

“I guess gravity’s our cupid?” Paige looked up at Sans pressed his teeth against her forehead.

As the stars shone down on them, Paige couldn’t help but feel that, no matter what happened, they were going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the picture was done by the lovely CuddlyQuiche! You can find more of her art at her tumblr: https://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
